Live And Let Die
by dirtdevil76
Summary: Full Summary In Chapter 1; "If this ever changing world we live in makes you give in and cry, say live and let die."    Sam/OC   Dean/OC
1. Prologue

_**Summary: **_**Hael Seven Costanza, was your normal 18 year old teenage girl. She was engaged and rolling off to college...remember the key word, WAS. Hael finds out that her mom was actually a fallen angel and her dad was a hunter before she was even born. She meets up with Sam and Dean Winchester after finding out that her dad made a deal with the crossroad demon to save her and asks for help but, they soon find out that Lilith is not after Hael's dad but, Hael...and it has something to do about Hael's mom and she could also be one of the keys on stopping the apocalypse.  
**

_** *************  
Authors Notes: So this story is based off of a dream I had, I originally hadn't thought to even make a fanfic out of it until my friend on youtube thought I should. My dream was that I was being hunted by Lilith for some unkown reason and Dean & Sam were helping me and blah blah blah. I would really like to thank my friend (who knows who she is) a lot for helping me with the ideas because all we've been talking about is what I should do for this story and such and we've came up with sooooo many ideas. I've been planning to make a fanfic for Supernatural but, I just haven't been able to think of anything until the dream came to me. I hope you guys like this, oh and the fanfic takes place around the episode When The Levee Breaks but, it's as if Castiel didn't break Sam out of the panic room and Sam was able to control himself from drinking demon blood.**_

* * *

Dean stood in Bobby's junkyard, trying to get some answers about Sam out of Castiel, "Can he do it? Kill Lilith? Stop the apocalypse?"

"Possibly, yes." Castiel turned around and looked at Dean, "There's someone else that you haven't met yet who could also probably stop everything."

"Who?"

"Her name is Hael Costanza; she must team up with Sam in order to stop everything."


	2. Hael Seven Costanza

_**Authors Notes: Ah, sorry about the suck ass prologue, I swear the rest of the story is better! Because well, there's more to read of course haha. Anyways yes I know Hael's birthday is the same as Adam Milligan's well, that's my birthday, seriously well actually I was born in '93 but, the date is September 29th, woo! lol  


* * *

**_

_**September 29th, 1992**_

It was a dark night, out in the middle of no where a man put a box in the ground and then stood back up, looking around like he was waiting for something to appear suddenly a woman appeared, "Hello James."

The man turned around hearing the voice of the woman, "Have you come to make a deal?" the woman asked as she smiled with a grin, her eyes suddenly turning black, this wasn't just any woman it was a demon.

"I want you to save my daughter." James answered, "Please, I don't know what i'll do if she doesn't survive that surgery, the doctors said she's likely to not."

The woman made a small little laugh, "Oh but, James are you so sure you want to do this?" The crossroad demon smirked as she walked around him, he was 34 and previously a hunter. His wife had just given birth prematurely and the baby was currently in surgery at the moment because of having a whole in her heart. James didn't know if his newborn daughter was to survive or not.

"Just don't let her die on that table, you can take me away in 10 years, just let her live, please." James begged the crossroad demon, she chuckled at him and then stopped in front of him.

"Alright, i'll keep your daughter alive but, since i'm so nice i'll let you be able to bond with her for 18 years but, a week after she turns 18 i'm coming with my hounds and you can't stop me because if you do you little angel will be dead before you know it." James gulped as the crossroad demon got closer to him, noses were now touching, "Be ready for me in 18 years."

* * *

**_Present Day_**

"Here I go again on my own, going down the only road i've ever known!" I sung along to the song the blasted out of the speakers hooked up to my stereo, I was packing up some stuff, I was going to be leaving for college in two weeks and I couldn't wait. I am Hael, born Hael Seven Costanza, my father has told me that my name is from some angel of kindness, my mom was the one who had named me, father said she was into all that angel stuff. I was born premature and with a hole in my heart, I somehow had survived it all with no problems at all, my heart is perfectly fine not like regulars who have hole's in their hearts and usually have to go to a hospital checkup every so often, actually the doctors said everything had cleared up, it was like I never even had a hole in my heart.

Now here I am 18 years old and off to college in two weeks. Though, I kinda didn't want to leave since when I would my dad would be all alone. My mom died a little after I was born so I don't remember anything about her, all I have is a picture taken after I was born, it was of my mom holding me in the hospital room. I looked over to my nightstand by my bed where the picture was, I smiled seeing my mom, even in the hospital gown and hair all knotted, she still looked so beautiful. Her face looked like it had been carved by an angel, she had chestnut hair which I had gotten from her but, mine had blonde streaks in it, and she had big blue eyes which was also passed down to me. My dad said I was like a clone of my mom when she was young, I sighed looking at the picture, wishing I could have actually known her better. I took the picture and put it into the box that I would be taking to college.

"Hael can you come downstairs?" I heard my father called, I turned quickly around walked out of the room and down the hall to the stairs, my dad was at the bottom, I walked down the steps and met up with him. I noticed something seemed different about him but, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, "You know I love you to death and i'll always be with you right?"

I sighed, "Dad, are you not wanting me to go to college?" I imagined he'd probably do this, me and him were so close, he spoiled me like crazy. I was his only daughter so we bonded a lot.

"No, it's just...i'm getting old and you never know what could happen to me, I just want to let you know that."

"You not that old, dad." I assured him with a smile, "You still have a lot of years left." My dad lowered his head, I don't know why he was acting this way, "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I have a lot left in my life."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you talking crazy? Dad your perfectly healthy, much more healthy then some of the fathers from my friends, you don't even look your age!" My dad slightly smiled then looked back up. I didn't know what his problem was but, he just acted different. Actually this whole month he's been acting strange, just the other day he bought two bags of salt, when we were fine with salt for food.

"Thanks but, you never know when your going to die."

"Dad your not gonna commit suicide are you?" He seemed like he was giving those signs, telling people you loved them and then the next thing you knew that person was either hanging from something with their neck broke, shot, drowned, whatever.

"No, it's not that. Hael there are some things about my past you should know about." I crossed my arms, waiting for a good answer, "I've kept this from you for so long but, before you were born, before I met your mom I was a hunter."

"A hunter? Like you hunted dear and such? Dad you do that every dear season."

"Not that kind of hunter...I use to hunt ghost, demons, witches, werewolfs, vampires, you name it I hunted it. I had teamed up with Bobby Singer and John Winchester for a couple years, if one of us was close to something supernatural we would let the person know and they would go kill it."

I chuckled, "Very funny dad, now I have to go pack up for college." I went to turn around and started walking back upstairs.

"Hael Seven Costanza, i'm telling you the straight out truth." I sighed, turning around, "You wanna know the real reason why you somehow survived when you were born?"

"You said I was a miracle baby."

"The real reason is because I made a deal with the crossroad demon to help save you, she would give me 18 years to live and then a week after you turned 18 she was gonna come after me and send me to hell."

I thought my dad was crazy, I walked down the steps, "Dad you should go lay down, did you have to much to drink?" I tried to walk him to the living room to let him lay down on the couch but, he didn't let me.

"Hael i'm telling you the truth, hellhounds are gonna come for me next week and are gonna take me to hell."

"Ok dad you can stop coming up with this stuff to keep me away from going to college."

"I'm not coming up with this, it's all true." I didn't know if I should believe him about this or not, it was all to crazy, I mean seriously hell hounds? Yeah like they were actually real,

_"She's got to be somebody's baby 'cause she's so fine, she's probably somebody's only light, gonna shine tonight."_ My cellphone ring went off to Somebody's Baby by Jackson Browne, I took the phone out of my pocket and flipped the phone open, "Logan ready for the date tonight?" I asked as I turned around and walked back upstairs, ignoring everything me and my father had just talked about.

Logan was my boyfriend, we have been dating for two years now, we planned on getting married after college.

"Hey you don't mind if I change instead of going to a dinner go somewhere else?" He asked, I sighed because I was really wanting to go to the restaurant he had reserved for us and it was so hard to get a reservation there.

"But, Logan you know how much i've been wanting to go there."

"I know but, I thought of some place better." I sighed, not knowing to give in or not because I mean seriously, I really wanted to try out that restaurant.

"Alright fine but, you have to make it up for me."

"You know I will, hey I gotta go, i'll see you later tonight."

"I can't wait, I love-" Before I knew it he hung up, I put the phone out in front of my face looking at it wish I confused look on why he hung up like that, it wasn't like him at all to do that. I shrugged and just put the phone back in my pocket then walked back into my room to get ready for the date.


	3. Love's A Deadly Weapon

**Authors Notes: Ok, so some of this will be in Hael's pov then Dean's then Sam's and hopefully I can get a good pov with Sam when I do do a pov for him because his character has changed so much throughout the series so it's hard to get his character exactly right while I think I got Dean and Castiel's personality's perfect i'm only having trouble with Sam so bare with me. OH has anyone seen the gag reel to season 5 yet? There freakin hilarious! Misha is absolutly amazing anyways let's get onto the story! :D**

* * *

I finished combing my hair and looked at everything I had on in my mirror, I smiled at my looks, Logan would love it. I had on a dark red tank top and a short jean pants, my chestnut hair which reached to my shoulders was straightened, I had in some hoop ear rings and pink lemonade lip gloss. I heard a car pull into the driveway and I knew it had to be Logan because the time was eight which was when he was suppose to pick me up, I stood up from the chair, ran out of my bathroom then into my room and grabbed my purse then headed out and downstairs. The door bell soon rang, "I'll see you later dad!" I called as I made my way up to the door and opened it to meet up with my fiancée Logan. Logan was 19 and already in college, he was nice and tall, standing at a 6'3, so every time we kissed either I had to stand on my tippy toes or he leaned down, mostly he leaned down. He was so cute, nice cute face, like a young Paul McCartney baby face. He had short spiky black hair and tanned skin tone. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, so beautiful to when I looked into them. I was so glad he had come into my life, he was everything I had hoped to have for a man, I couldn't wait to get married after college.

He leaned down and gave me a kiss but, something was different, his kisses were usually sweet and soft, this wasn't anything like the usual, it was rough and hard, I pulled quickly away, "What's wrong babe?" he asked me, I decided to just shrug it all off, maybe he didn't have such a great day or something.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I pulled my jean coat on and walked out and past him as he shut the door behind us. I walked up to his Red 2005 Ferrari F430 which he had recently just bought. I thought he would go and open the door for me but, he didn't. Instead he just got in, which made me slightly pissed off. I sighed and opened the door and got myself in.

Now I noticed something was very different about him, when he started up the car and the radio turned on, I realized he had it on the rap station, he never listened to rap, he hated rap and thought it was the worst music ever created. He'd always complain if I was listening to a rap song. Now here he was driving us to god knows where and singing along to Bedrock by Lil Wayne and Young Money.

"Logan, are you ok?" I asked, he was scaring me because how different he was acting, "You never listen to rap."

"Oh well...I thought I could give it a chance."

I raised and eyebrow but, shrugged it off and just though something had happened to him earlier or something to make him act like this. He drove us to a spot, in the woods which I was weirded out because it was dark and we were in the woods on a non populated road.

"Why are we here?" This wasn't like him to do something like this, negative thoughts started going through my head, like he was about to rape me or something. He turned to me and suddenly his eyes changed different, into black, coal black, I backed up to the door, "Who are you what did you do to my fiancée?" I screamed as I tried to make an escape.

"Oh you'll see him...in the afterlife." The thing who pretended to be my fiancée chuckled, I got the door handle and opened it, turning around and trying to make a run for it but, forgot I still had my seatbelt on, it caught me before I could stand up and run and I fell down hitting my lip up against the bottom of the car, soon enough making it start bleeding, my luck I would probably need stitches, "Clumsy clumsy clumsy." The thing said as it laughed, I turned around to face him, he had already got his seatbelt off and he came closer to me, "Now just to be nice i'm gonna do this nice and fast, you won't feel a thing unlike what Lilith will do to you." I thought this was all a dream, it had to be a dream, this wasn't real, it couldn't be real. I closed my eyes hoping that when I would open them i'd be in my room and Logan would be his normal self but, no when I opened them this time I was on the ground the thing that controlled Logan over top of me.

I began to cry, "Please, don't hurt me. I didn't do anything to you."

"Oh but, you will."

"No i'll never, ever. I won't bother you at all just please don't kill me." I begged in a sob. I watched the thing smirk and laugh, it was dark and terrifying. I went and moved my hand to throw him off of me but, what happened was so unreal, I couldn't believe it. Once I touched his face the thing started burning like and he screamed and got off of me, I stood up and watched as all of a sudden a black cloud came out of his mouth, I took a step back not knowing what was going on or why this was even happening. I watched as the black cloud excited Logan's body and went down to the ground, causing the grown to look like there had been a fire or something then it all disappeared. I ran over to Logan, sitting down on the ground next to him and bringing him into my arms, "Logan honey hey wake up." I cried but, he wouldn't wake up, "Logan please wake up." I shook him but, nothing happened. Blood oozed from his mouth, tears fell down my face, I lowered my head down resting it on his chest, crying into it. I then put my head back up and put Logan's lifeless body on the ground and stood up, realizing I had killed him, I was the one to do that to him, he was gone and it was because of me, I was, "A murderer" I whispered.

"Hael your no murderer." I heard a soft voice of a woman, I looked around but, saw no one around, it was still only me and my dead fiancée.

"Who are you?" I spun around trying to see if anyone was behind me but, there was no one, "Show yourself!"

"I can't show myself to you. Hael I need you to go get yourself home, you are in danger, do you hear me?" I didn't know if I should listen to the voice or not but, it sounded angel like so it couldn't mean any harm to me...unless I was just imagining it all. I though decided to listen to the voice and I went to get into Logan's car but, it wouldn't start up, "Come on! God dammit!" I yelled as I kept turning the keys to get it to start but, no success. I banged my head against the wheel and then looked up and noticed that blood dripped from my lip, I groaned in annoyance and then got out of the Ferrari and decided to make my way back home, so I went down the road trying to see if I could find someone to help. I shivered once the wind blew coldly, I could barely even see where I was going since it was so dark.

Suddenly, a light from behind came and I turned around to see a car coming up, I decided to take some chances and I did the hitchhiker sign hoping the car would pull over. I could hear music blasting from the car, sounded a bit like something from Motley Crue or some hair band, I couldn't really think right now, I just killed my boyfriend and now i'm hearing voices in my head. I better start packing for the nut house instead of college.

* * *

"I was smokin in the boys room, now teacher don't you fill me up with your rule 'cause everbody knows that smokin aint aloud in school." I sang along to the music the blasted out of the speakers of my car.

"You seem nice and hyped even after we found out there's one seal left to be broken." Sam complained to me as I sang along to my song.

I turned to look at my brother, "Hey it keeps me calm and tries to help me forget everything."

"Alright whatever..." I rolled my eyes at Sam, I then went back to look at the road, suddenly I seen a girl at the side holding up the hitchhiker sign.

"You think we should help?" Dean asked, Sam looked at me with a 'what do you think' type face which made me think that yes we should help. I pulled up to her and stopped the car then rolled down the window, I noticed she was crying, "Hey what's wrong, you having car trouble?"

"Please please save me, I don't know what happened back there but, my boyfriend attacked me and I don't know why and then I did something bad, please please help." She begged, sobbing, Sam unhooked his seatbelt and got out. I questioned myself that why would some girl be out on the highway, it could be some demon possessing here trying to kill us. Once Sam got up to the girl she quickly wrapped her arms around him and cried, he looked at me needing help. I sighed and got out of the car and stood behind her.

"Hey hey, it's alright, your gonna be ok." Sam said trying to sooth the girl.

"I killed him, i'm a murderer." I heard her sob, I looked at Sam who looked at me with a confused look, Sam pulled apart from the girl.

"Who did you kill?" He asked her, she sniffled and then lowered her head, "Don't worry we're not gonna hurt you."

"I killed my boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Like I just said...he attacked me...it wasn't like him to do something like that to me though...and his eyes." I knew it, there was a demon involved with this.

"What about his eyes?" Sam asked her, she turned and looked at me for some reason the back at Sam, "Were they black?"

"How did you know?" She questioned, "Look, just send me to a nut house already."

"We're not gonna do that to you."

"I just killed my boyfriend."

"That wasn't your boyfriend."

"Oh then who was it?"

"A demon." I answered, she turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised, "If his eyes were black it was a demon possessing your boyfriend."

The girl sarcastically laughed, "Your funny, you sound just like my dad. Earlier today he told me he had made a deal with some crossroad demon to save me when I was born."

"We need to get you to somewhere safe, away from your place."

"Why?"

"Just get in the car we'll explain later."

She crossed her arms, "I'm not going anywhere, I don't even know you guys." I looked at Sam who shrugged.

"Well I guess we're leaving you here then." The girl looked around and then I went to get back into the car until she grabbed my arm, I turned around to face her.

"Alright, please bring me to my home though so my dad doesn't worry. Oh and my name is Hael." I smiled in success, then her name caught me, it was very pretty, the name rang in my head, like I heard it before, I shrugged it off, "You ok?" Hael asked getting me back to reality.

"I'm fine. Oh i'm Dean and the one who just got in the car is my little brother Sam." Hael smiled at me, I slightly smiled back

"What about my boyfriend? We can't just leave his body back there, i'll be questioned."

"You'll be fine with us, just come up with different names for yourself." I sighed, I didn't know what I was getting into being with these guys. I turned and then opened the door hearing a little screech when it opened and then I got it and shut the door.


	4. All My Heroes Are Dead

_Authors Notes: So thanks to the reviewers, really great to hear that people like this. Um so I thought I would give you guys a little more info on Hael before you read the new chapter after this. _

_Height: 5'6_

_Eye: Blue, medium eyes, small but, not to small yet still a little big but, not to big, if you get what I mean lol_  
_Hair: Chestnut w/dark blonde streaks and it goes down to her chest_  
_Weight: 123_  
_Bust: 36 C_  
_Favorite Bands/Singers: KISS, Motley Crue, Ramones, Alice Cooper, Ozzy Osbourne, Poison, and Bon Jovi (Pretty much everything what Dean listens to, she has her own cassette collection)  
__  
This chapter goes back and forth from Hael's POV to Dean's POV and a flashback of his then back to a Hael's POV. I will get a Sam POV sometime in a chapter just gotta figure out how to type up a POV for him because like I had said before his character is hard to get exactly right because he's change so much throughout the series. Anyways enough of my blabbing let's get on with the chapter =) _

* * *

I sat in the backseat of the Impala that was Dean's, if that really was his name and if this car was actually stolen and I was hitching a ride with some crazy lunatics who probably were murderers escaped from jail. Then again I just killed my boyfriend so what say do I have about how murderers are? Though, I didn't really mean to do what I had done back there, it just happened, I couldn't stop it something came out in me, which I have no clue on why it did, "Hey." I looked up to see Dean looking back at me from the mirror, "Where do you live?"

"Oh, uh 1032 Greenway Avenue." I answered, Dean then went back to paying attention to the road, I leaned my head against the window and watched everything go by. Memories of me and Logan went through my head, which made me want to break down and cry but, I held it back, I couldn't just sob in front of these guys when I didn't even know them, that would be pathetic of me and I wasn't pathetic.

* * *

I looked back at Hael in the back, she seemed so familiar, like i've seen her before but, older or something, I didn't know why though. I was gonna have to ask Cas later about this girl, how was she able to even kill a demon without the colt, the knife Ruby had owned or an exorcism and this girl didn't look like she knew how to do one of those. It was all very strange how this was going. I was able to find her street and what seemed weird was the place looked oddly familiar, like I was here before.

****Flashback (Sometime of July 1992)****

I watched as my father drove into a street saying 'Greenway Avenue' written in white on the street sign,"Now Dean can you be on your best behavior and not cause any trouble?"

I rolled my eyes, its not like I was gonna go on some crazy rampage, "Yes, don't worry."

"I'm serious Dean, this is one of my friends and his wife is currently pregnant and you can't give her to much stress or she'll go into early labor."

"I got it." My father pulled into the driveway and I noticed the mailbox saying Costanza on it.

****End Of Flashback**  
**

I looked and found the house, 1032 written on the top of the front door, I looked though to see Costanza written on the mailbox, then from remembering the memory, I now knew why this girl looked so familiar, this had to be the daughter.

**

* * *

**I was overjoyed to finally be home, I had a feeling I could trust these boys I guess now since they got me home safely. I got out of the car but, I didn't expect Dean to turn off the car and decide to get out himself, "What are you doing, i'm home."

"I told you that we had to make sure you were safe, didn't I?" Dean asked, I nodded, "Well then, me and my brother won't leave until your safe." I smiled. They really didn't have to make sure I was safe, I would be perfectly fine...ok not really but, I didn't need their help, I could handle this on my own, hopefully.

"Alright, fine." I turned around and headed to my house

* * *

I watched as Hael walked to her house, I heard the door shut knowing Sam was out, "You know what's up with her?" He asked once he got next to me.

"No but, I think I may know her."

"How? Wait...if it was one of your one night stand girls don't even tell me."

"She wasn't one of them...I knew her before she was born."

"Wait..what?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dad let us stay here one time when we were young remember?"

"Not really, you know I tend to forget my childhood."

"I forget what it was he was hunting, I think it was vampires, I don't know...but, we stayed here while he work with her dad." I then decided to stop talking to Sam then walked up the steps up the porch where Hael was waiting for us.

* * *

I watched the boys walk up, I couldn't help but, be attracted to Dean, he was a bit sexy but, then again that's my boy craz side of me going, suddenly I heard the door open behind me and my father walked out, "Where's John?" I turned around and looked at my dad with a confused look, "You are Dean and Sam Winchester right?"

"How did you know?" Dean asked,

I looked back at Dean then back at my dad, "Ok what is going on here?" I asked wanting to know how my dad even knew who these boys were.

"I'm James Costanza though, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember me or my wife because it's been 18 years since I last seen you boys." My dad just totally ignored my question and continued to talk to the boys, I was currently very lost and confused and really needed answers, now.

"Ok seriously what is going on here? Dad, how do you know these boys?" I swear I was gonna go crazy if I didn't get any answers and soon.

My father looked at me "Hael come inside," he then turned to look at Sam and Dean again, "You boys come inside as well, unless you have something to get to?"

"We can come in and chat for a while." Sam said, he was cute, like adorable cute, wait what am I thinking going googly eyed over these guys when I just killed my boyfriend? There was seriously something wrong with me. I sighed and walked into my house as my father turned sideways to give me room to walk in, Dean and Sam followed right behind me.

"Hael do you believe me now from what I had said to you earlier?"

I tilted my head from side to side, "Sorta." My dad sighed and we walked to the living room, "Now can you please tell me what's going on?" Sam and Dean sat on the couch, and I turned to look at my dad, "I just killed my boyfriend."

My dad quickly turned to me, shock was written all over his face, "You killed Logan?"

"It wasn't Logan, I said earlier it was a demon possessing him." Dean corrected, "But, there's only a few ways on how to kill a demon and you don't seem to have any of those things nor does it look like you know how to do one of them."

I looked back to my dad, my eyes started watering, "Dad what's wrong with me?"

"Your mom thought it would be passed down to you."

I raised an eyebrow, "What passed down?"

"Your mom...was a fallen angel." Dean and Sam quickly looked at me, I took a step back, "I didn't think her powers would have been passed down to you."

"Powers?" Sam spoke confused, "You mean she has all powers of an angel?"

"Not really..." I wish that this was all a dream, it was crazy enough to be one, "Her mom said that she would probably only have a few, she didn't know what powers though" My dad looked back at me, "But, she said when you were to turn 18 your powers would be fully developed."

"Didn't the so called crossroad demon say she'd be back a week after my eighteenth birthday?" This was all to weird, I didn't want to believe any of it. My dad nodded, I ran my hand through my hair, trying to get all of this in. Tears fell down my face, "So I didn't kill Logan but, I killed the demon inside him?"

"Hael." My dad walked up to me, I backed up, I could see the hurt in his eyes.

I shook my head, "No, this can't be real. I can't be part angel, it's not possible, none of this is possible!" I was now sobbing, "My boyfriend is dead and it's all because of me, this demon doesn't want you dad, it wants me can't you tell?" I turned and ran up to my room, I had to have a moment to myself, I could not bear this anymore.

"Hael!" I heard my dad yell for me from behind, I ignored his call for me and just made my way to my room.

* * *

I felt sorry for Hael, this was all happening to fast for her, I went to stand up but, Sam held me back and stood up instead, "James what exactly happened to Hael's mom?"

James turned around to face Sam, "They took her back to heaven after Hael was born, they were going to take Hael but, if they did they would have had to kill her because it was her own body and not a vessel. I always told Hael her mom just died, i've hated having to let her think that all these years."

"It's ok, you had to do what was best." It always amazed me that Sam could be so calm and fine during things like these.

"I should go talk to her." James turned around to head upstairs but, Sam stopped him.

"I don't think it'd be best if you go up there, she's mad at you right now and you could make things worse."

James turned around facing Sam, "How are you so sure?"

"I'll go and try and comfort her, I somewhat know what she's going through."

"Oh you do?" James crossed his arms, I rolled my eyes at how stubborn he was being. Sam was right it would be better if he talked to her about this.

"Yeah I do, Dean will tell you about everything, I know what Hael is going through about her boyfriend and I think I could help her."

"Fine alright, go." I watched Sam walk past James and up the stairs, James then turned to look at me, "What's happened to you boys since the last time I saw you?"

"Lots." I answered.

"We don't have time for you to tell your life story, Dean." I looked to the side to see Cas.

I stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"That girl up there, the only reason God wanted her to stay down here was because she's one of the keys to stopping the apocalypse."

"Who are you?" James asked Cas, "What are you doing in my house?"

Cas turned to James, "I'm an angel of God and i'm here to let you know what all Hael can do, what all her powers are now that they've developed but, she still needs to practice using them."

This wasn't right, Hael was not gonna be able to fight Lilith, she just figured out she had powers, "Cas she just found out about being part angel, give her some time."

Cas turned and looked at me, "We don't have time, Dean. Lilith could release Lucifer any moment now, we need Hael to destroy Lucifer once released."

"How are you so sure she'd be able to destroy Lucifer?"

"She won't destroy Lucifer by herself."

"What are you saying?"

"She needs to team up with Sam, make their powers come together during the fight."

"You can't just make her do this."

"Yes I can."

"Is this why Lilith is after her?" Cas nodded, "That's why the crossroad demon said she'd come in 18 years, she'd actually come for Hael wanting to see what powers she holds but, still was gonna kill her anyway."

"Yes, none of the demons want her alive because they don't want her and Sam to meet."

"How come?"

* * *

_A/N: So what you think of this chapter? I'm gonna try and mix season 4 Cas with season 5 Cas a bit because remember that this is all before he rebels to help Sam and Dean so he's still only following orders and trying be a good little angel haha but, i'm gonna try and get his character into his season 5 character so yeah. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will be a bit intense and will have a HaelxSam moment. But, i'm not telling which brother she ends up with in the end, only my friend knows because she's been helping me with ideas and we've even thought of a sequel...and third sequel, which I really want to get to typing but, I of course have to get done this fanfic first, haha. Anyways review and let me know what ya thought =)_


	5. I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now

_A/N: Alright so a little bit SamxHael but, more of that next chapter. I hope you guys like this. I really want to thank my friend Sandie for beta reading this because I suck at grammer. So anyways, read! lol_

* * *

I laid on my bed, in my hand was a picture of me and Logan that we had taken only a couple weeks ago when we were at the mall taken in a photo booth**. **Tears ran down my face as memories of him went through my head including his last moments. That was going stay in my mind forever, it would never go away, it would haunt me forever**.** I would never be able to get rid of it. I heard a small knock on the door, I sat up and turned around to see Sam in the doorway**,** "What are you doing here? Don't you know I need time away from everyone? Didn't I make that clear?" I screamed, I knew that was childlike of me to do but, I couldn't help it **.** I mean I had just found out I was part angel and that my mom never died but was taken back to heaven.

Sam looked at me, the sympathy in his face visible, I didn't need sympathy from anyone, especially now**.** "Can you just listen to what I have to say?" He asked, I shrugged I didn't want to listen to anyone right now.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "Alright fine. You can sit down if you want." Sam took a seat at the side of the bed, I moved to sit by him so I could see his face.

"I kinda know what your going through." I raised an eyebrow, Sam sighed and continued with his story, "My mom had died when I was 6 months old, so I don't even remember her. Turns out she was a hunter, it was in her family but, then after she died my father became a hunter and tried hunting the demon who killed her, he had to take me and my brother everywhere, we'd stay at places for a week or so until he killed what he was hunting. He taught me everything about being a hunter, I really didn't want to be one though, it wasn't my thing so once I got older I quit being what my father brought me up to be and went off to college."

Sam paused, I could tell he was about to tell me a dramatic point in his life**.**"I met this girl named Jessica, I loved her so much, I was going to ask her to marry me and start a life with her**,** then Dean came back saying that dad had been missing from a hunt**.** I went to go help him with what our father had been hunting. Then when I got back, Jessica was dead**.** The demon who had killed my mother**...** killed Jess, he pinned her up to the ceiling and burned the building." I looked over to Sam and saw he was fighting back tears. I felt sorry for him, he too knows how it feels to loose a partner.

"I joined Dean in hopes of finding dad, during that time we tried to find the demon who killed our mom. Finally, we found him and killed him, but I then found out that he had given me his blood that night he killed my mom, because of all that I had demon blood in me, I have these powers that are demonic you could say. I've been trying to use them for good, but Dean doesn't like me using them; I'm like a freak to him."

"Sam your no freak **- **well, I don't think you are." Sam looked at me**,**I smiled at him then lowered my head, "At least you didn't kill your girlfriend."

"That demon was possessing your boyfriend, it had already killed your boyfriend before he got a hold of you."

"I wish I could think that...but, all I can think of is me killing him. I don't think it was a demon in him, I think it was him."

"You don't have demon powers your have angel powers."

I huffed, "Yeah, wish I didn't have them though." I stood up and walked over to the window looking out, "All I wanna do is go back to the last thing me and Logan had done before that demon possessed him, I wanna be normal, I don't want to have these powers that I haven't even figured out yet."

Sam huffed, "Doesn't everyone wanna be normal?" I nodded in agreement, "Thing is when I think about it, my life was boring before all of this."

I looked up at Sam, "Don't you ever wish that you could go back? Have the life you had before this**,** with Jess?"

"Sometimes but, you gotta admit, chasing a ghost , a demon, or a vampire can be pretty fun." I smiled slightly, Sam turned and looked at me, "Are you any better now?"

"Sorta, I don't know, this is all happening so fast."

"You'll be fine, I promise you." He was sweet and really nice, he reminded me so much of Logan, though I had to be strong, Logan would have wanted me to deal with it.

"Thanks Sam, you really shed some light on all this for me."

"No problem. Do you want me to leave or what?"

"We should go back downstairs...i'm gonna have to face this Lilith whether I want to or not." I stood up and Sam followed in salute.

"Don't worry about Lilith, I wont let her harm you."

"Thanks Sam, really, your a real help." We got downstairs and I noticed someone else in the living room.

"Cas." Sam spoke, the man in the trench coat turned around and looked at me, dead center but, I felt no fear from him, I felt a sense of security and protection, "What are you doing here?" The man who Sam called Cas walked up to us, "Hael this is Castiel, he's a angel, he pulled Dean out of hell."

"Wait what?" I turned to Sam quickly, "Pulled him out of hell?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"No we don't." Castiel said, I turned to look at him, "Lucifer is close to being freed, Lilith wants Hael so Sam you have to stop that from happening. You and Hael need to come together. "

I raised an eyebrow, "Why do we have to team up? Can't we do this on our own?"

"Sam has demon powers, you have angel powers, combining them could stop Lilith before she can free Lucifer from his cage." Castiel explained, "You guys need to collaborate, use your powers together."

I looked at Sam who looked back at me who gave me a slight smile, reassuring me everything would be fine with this whole mess, I looked back at Castiel, "If I team up with Sam, you're sure we'll be able to stop Lilith? Stopping the apocalypse from happening and being able to save myself from the hounds?"

"Yes." I paused for a moment, thinking about all this, thinking about Logan, it was all to soon, all so quick, it was hard trying to get all of it in.

I sighed, looking down, then back up at Castiel, "Alright, i'm in."

* * *

_A/N: You like? Hope so :D  
Um question for in the review, even though I already know who i'm gonna make Hael end up with I would like to see from your thoughts who do you think Hael should end up with Sam or Dean? There will be some HaelxDean moments in some later chapters btw._


	6. It Was The Heat of The Moment

_**A/N: Ah, so i'm finally updating. Sorry it took so long, the grammer sucks in this because my friend had her computer taken away so she won't be able to beta read for awhile *cries* so you have to put up with my bad grammer lol  
Oh there is a lemon in this chapter between Hael and Sam there I a warning to let you know before the lemon starts just incase you don't really like lemons. I hope you like it =)  
Oh and a new character comes in near the end middle and it's Hael's best friend who is actually a fan of the Supernatural books, remember this does take place during When The Levee Breaks.**_

* * *

I started taking stuff out of there boxes, it looked like I wasn't going to college, I had to fight a demon and save the world like I was wonderwoman or some super hero, "What are you doing?" I turned around to see Sam at the door entrance, hands were in his coat pocket.

"Unpacking everything I was taking with me to college. There's no point in going to it now." I picked up the picture of my mom, I sighed with a smile forming on my face. Sam walked up behind me and looked at the picture that was held in my hand.

"That your mom?" I nodded, "You look exactly like her."

"That's what my dad says." I walked over to the nightstand and put the picture back in it's old spot then turned around and faced Sam, "Is Castiel so sure that if we team up the deal will be over?"

"Hopefully, I don't know. These angels arn't what you've heard about. Dean seems to trust Castiel but, sometimes I don't know if I should or not. I've got demon powers in me after all." I felt sorry for Sam, having to think he was a freak because of his powers when he really wasn't, at all.

I yawned, "Well, i'm gonna go to bed. I guess i'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah..." Sam slightly smiled, "See ya in the morning. If you need me though at all i'm gonna be right across the hall."

"I know." Sam was silent and turned around and headed towards the guest room across from my room, I sighed and closed my door then unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off then took off my socks and laid down in the bed. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

_I woke up, I wasn't in my room though, I sat up on the bed looking around a realizing I was at Logan's apartment. I smiled, thinking all of that had been just a dream. I quickly got up out of the bed and ran out and then seen Logan cooking breakfast in the small kitchen. Logan turned around looking at me and smiled, "Good morning, sleep well?"_

_"I had this crazy dream." I said as I walked up to him._

_"Oh you did?" He chuckled, oh how I loved it when he chuckled, "How crazy?"_

_I shook my head, "You wouldn't want to know."_

_"No, tell me."_

_I sighed, "I dreamed that you got possessed by a demon and I had angel powers and I killed you...or as Sam and Dean said the demon inside you."_

_'Sam and Dean?" Logan looked at me with question._

_"Just some people I thought of...don't worry i'm not cheating on you with anyone. I'm just so glad it was a dream." I leaned up and kissed Logan's lips, then I noticed something, his kiss back was rough, like how it was in the dream, I pulled back and his eyes became black, I stepped back, "No! This can't be real, that was a dream! I'm imagining this!" I screamed._

Logan laughed evilly, "No this is a dream your dreaming this. You killed me and i'm here to drill it into you brain."

_I began to cry, "Why? I didn't mean to, I would never have hurt you Logan!"_

_"Then why did you kill me?" He pinned me up against the refrigerator, "It was because of you and your damn powers that killed me." _

"No!" I screamed, shooting up from the bed suddenly getting into sobbing. I curled myself up, bringing my knees up and wrapping my arms around them. I sobbed into my knees, then I felt my bed move and arms wrap around me, I quickly jumped.

"Hey hey don't worry." I heard Sam's voice, I looked up and met with Sam's face, "Are you ok? I heard you scream."

"I had..a dream." I sobbed, Sam instantly knew that the dream had to be about Logan without having to question me. Sam brought me closer to him trying to calm me down.

"You wanna tell me about it? You don't have to if you don't want to though." Sam offered, thinking that probably he'd know what to about the dream.

I looked up at him, "I woke up to find myself in Logan's apartment, I thought what just happened earlier was actually all a dream..." I paused, remembering the black eyes, they were so evil, I took a breath, "I found Logan cooking in the kitchen so I walked over to him and told him about the crazy dream...then he changed...he pinned me up against the refrigerator..." I stopped, I didn't want to remember anymore of that, I wanted it out of my head.

**LEMON WARNING**

"Shhh." Sam said, comforting me, I looked into his eyes, they were deep with concern, trying to make me feel safe and knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to me. Then before I knew it our lips met, a tear fell down my face as we kissed and then he moved me over, making it that he was on top of me, we pulled apart and looked into each others eyes, at that moment I knew I needed him, I lifted up and kissed his lips and he kissed back, they were soft, like how Logan's use to be. Sam moved up as I went to sit up, as we kissed he pulled my shirt off then I pulled his off. He then pulled apart, "We shouldn't do this." He said, I was saddened at this but, then I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back, he then pinned me back down onto the bed, and then he went down kissing my neck, I put my head back as he did and then he made his way down to my breasts he put his arms around me and then undid my bra and taking it off me then throwing it to the side. He kissed down to my stomach and then once he reached my panties he slid them off and kissed me down to there then he made his way back up and kissed me on the lips. I reached down and slid his boxers, I wasn't surprised at how big he was since he was tall and bulky. I felt himself go in me, I moaned in seduction, Sam went and kissed me on the lips as he thrusted inside of me.

"Sam..." I moaned in between a kiss, because of that he went faster, I felt myself about to go into climax, I put my head back, "Sam..." They were the only words I could get out, before I knew it we climaxed and Sam slowed down, I put my head back up and he kissed my lips and then he pulled himself out of me.

**END OF LEMON**

He then took me in his arms, "I promise nothing will ever harm you." I smiled leaning my head against his chest as he covered ourselves up with my blanket and fell asleep.

_**0o0**_

"Well what do we have here? Sam you were suppose to team up with her, not make love to her." I woke up hearing someone's voice, I looked to see Dean, who had this huge grin on his face. I felt strong arms wrapped around me and I looked to see Sam who was now opening his eyes then he suddenly shot up from laying on my bed, I quickly blushed pulling the blanket up realizing I was naked, "Better get downstairs but, if I were you guys i'd take some time getting downstairs at a time, just so it doesn't look like anything happened."

I rolled my eyes, "Can you please give us some privacy?" Dean chuckled and then left the room, I ran my hand through my bangs, turning to look at Sam, "Um..we should get dressed." He nodded and made his way out of the bed, I blushed and looked away as he quickly got dressed from what he had on last night.

I looked back and he turned around and looked at me, "I'll see you downstairs." I nodded, and watched him leave the room. I sighed, I couldn't believe we had done that last night, I felt like a total slut because I just met him and all, I don't normally have one night stands. But, I couldn't help and think how amazing he was, I put my head back against the wall with a smile, the passion both of us had was just downright amazing and just how he was, so built. I was one lucky girl, I shook my head, sighed and then got out of bed and put on some clothes. I walked downstiars and I met up with Sam, who was now in some different clothes, Dean, and my dad down in the kitchen. Dean still had that grin on his face when he looked over at me, I rolled my eyes, he was such a perv, "So what are we doin-" I was cut off in mid sentence as I heard the phone ring, since I was closest I walked over to it where it hung on the wall then took it off, thank god it was wireless, "Hello?"

"Hael thank god your alright!" I heard my friend Lindsay yell in concern on the other line.

"Of course i'm alright. Lin I have to get to something important."

"Have you heard anything on Logan at all in the last 24 hours?" Lindsay asked, I sighed as his name was mentioned.

I decided to play dumb, "Um no, he canceled our date last night. What's wrong?" I asked, trying to sound as worried as I could even though I knew what already happened.

"You won't like this, turn on the news." I sighed, knowing that they were already talking about his death on the news. I walked over and into the living room, Sam, Dean, and my father followed me as I grabbed the clicker off the couch and turned on the television and went to the news. The local news broadcaster was at the sight where me and Logan were last night, tears formed in my eyes as I seen the camera show on Logan's body that was covered on the stretcher.

"Local man Logan Reynold was, what seems to be, murdered last night off the country road. He was 19. The body was found just minutes ago by a couple heading into town. Right now there are no current suspects but, the police are getting into it. We feel terribly sorry for all his lov-" I turned off the television, not being able to take anymore in.

"Hael you still there?" Lindsay asked, I didn't know what to do, if I should lie to her and say I know nothing or tell her everything, "Alright i'm coming over there right now, no complaints!" Before I could even tell her not to come over, Lindsay hung up and I heard the beeping knowing she ended the call. I quickly turned around to face the others.

"Sam, Dean, you guys have to leave now. I have to distract my friend!" I ordered them, and then walked over and started pushing Dean over and to the door.

"Hey!" He yelled annoyed at me, "We're not going anywhere without you."

I crossed my arms, "Well you guys have to go somewhere and hide. Lindsay lives three houses down, it doesn't take her long to get here."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on Sam." I watched Dean make his way to the stairs, Sam walked past me as he followed his older brother. Then before I knew it the door bell rang, again, again, and again.

"Hael!" Lindsay yelled from the other side, Sam and Dean then started running up the steps now I walked over to the door, making sure the boys were out of site, I tried to put on the water works the best I could though I only got some out not enough though, I sighed though anyways and opened the door. Quickly Lindsay brought me into a hug, "I'm sooooooo sorry Hael, are you at all alright?" She asked me as she pulled apart.

"I'm fine Lin, really." I lied, Lindsay glared at me not knowing if she should buy my tears or not because they weren't the best fake tears.

Lindsay turned and looked at my father, "Hey Mr. Costanza."

"Good morning Lindsay." My dad then quickly turned around and headed for the kitchen.

Lindsay turned and looked at me, "Hey question, why is there a 1967 Chevy Impala in your driveway?" I was surprised Lin knew what type of car that was, she was mostly oblivious to stuff when it came to cars, she couldn't tell a Chevy from a Ford if her life depended on it.

I shrugged, "Umm...it's my dads friends?" I put on a fake smile.

"Oh you have other company over?" Lin perked up, "I love meeting new people."

"Umm..no...my dad is only watching it."

"Oh..."

"Yeah." I smiled, even though it was fake, I sucked with faking, Lin could always easily tell if I was faking or lieing to her though, I must have been getting good because she actually bought the lie. I hoped Sam and Dean were hiding good right now, I knew any second Lin would be snooping around the place like a police dog searching for hidden drugs.

_**0o0**_  
I ran behind Dean, Hael's room was the first room closest to us so we went into her room. Flashbacks of last night went through my head as I entered her room. I closed the door behind me and then Dean turned around looking at me, "So how was she?" He asked, I glared at him, "What? She's hot."

"Not now." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"We have time."

A chuckled, "Dean, we have to stop Lilith from breaking the finale seal, Cas has to train Hael to use her powers, we don't have time for me to tell you how Hael is in bed."

Dean shrugged, "I just wanted to have a brotherly bond, gez." I rolled my eyes, "Just to let you know, i'm not jealous."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Dean couldn't lie good, I knew he was jealous that I got Hael and he didn't. I noticed when we picked Hael up last night that he was eying her up and down. Score one for Sam, score zero for Dean.  
_**0o0**_

"We're going to you room." Lindsay said dragging me upstairs, I got out of her grip and she looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why not we go into the living room?" I suggested, "I mean we don't always have to go my room."

"Hael are you hiding something upstairs?" She asked me, I was bad at lying, very bad.

"No, what could I be hiding anyways?" Lindsay looked at me, trying to figure me out and then she quickly dashed up the stairs, I groaned in annoyance and ran up after her.

"Lin!" I yelled at her as I now ran down the hallway, she put her hand on the doorknob but, I was able to stop her.

"Hael what is wrong with you? You are acting very strange, you don't seem to mind about Logan's death and now your trying to stop me from going into your room, what's wrong?"

"Lin, I do care about what happened to Logan, do you know how bad it hurts seeing a picture of him?"

She lowered her head, "I'm sorry but, I would expect you to be different right now."

"I already had my breakdown last night." Lin lifted her head up and looked at me confused, "Lin, i'm not the Hael you've known for 14 years anymore...i'm different."

"Hael your scarring me." Lin took a step back, I knew this would happen, "What's wrong better yet what's going on?"

"I don't know if I can tell you or not..." I didn't wanna become some angel chow if I told her what was going on if I wasn't suppose to tell. Lin then quickly opened the door.

"Ow!" Dean yelled as Lindsay slammed the door in his face, I facepalmed and then Lindsay looked at me with a weird look and then went and closed the door a bit to reveal Dean holding his nose with his hand, I glared at him.

"Who is he?" Lindsay asked me crossing her arms, I tried to put on a little smile but, that didn't work what so ever. Of course Dean had to be dumb and hide in my room, I didn't know where Sam was though. That question was though answered once Sam walked out of my closet, Lindsay turned to look at him then back at me.

I shrugged, "Say hi to Sam and Dean?" She glared at me, I could feel daggers shooting out of her eyes at me, "Lin it's not what you think."

"Oh yeah, I noticed that Impala parked in the driveway, you can't hide it from me. You got two guys who resemble Sam and Dean's resemblance from Supernatural and you got me the Impala for my birthday!" Lindsay squealed, I felt like one of those people in them anime's where they sweat dropped. Lindsay walked over to Dean, coping her hand on his chin and turning his face left and right, "I know how they look by heart and damn you really got it right." I looked over at Sam with a questioned face, he just lowered his head shaking it, I turned to Lindsay as she turned around to me, "I thought you didn't like those books."

I put on a fake smile, "I decided to read them for you?"

"You are the bestest friend anyone could ever have. Now question, are these boys at all related? Because if their not and they're gay." Lindsay smirked and chuckled, "I'm gonna have fun." I watched as Dean took a step back from Lindsay, fear was written on his face.

"Umm...i'm sorry Lin but, they're not. I only found them."

Lindsay sighed, "Alright, well they have to leave so we can talk."

I lifted my head up and groaned then went back to looking at Lindsay, "Lin, i'm ok, really."

"How can you be ok when your boyfriend was just murdered?" Lindsay walked up to me, "Are you crazy, what have you done to my Hael?"

"Because I know what happened to him..." Suddenly Castiel popped out of no where behind Lindsay, "Cas?" I raised an eyebrow as Lindsay turned to him and he put his finger on her forehead then she suddenly fell to the ground, I was able to catch her before she hit her head on the floor, I looked up at Castiel, "What was that for?"

"She shouldn't know about this." Sam ran over to my side and held Lindsay for me as I stood up.

"She's my best friend, who cares if she knows? She has a right because it'll effect her when the apocalypse happens!" I yelled, angered that he had done that to my friend. Sam lifted Lindsay up and then laid her on my bed then turned and walked over to my side.

"We don't have time for you to explain to her about the situation, you need to learn about your powers." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, Castiel walked over to me, "You need to come with me and Dean. Sam will go with Ruby to go find where Lilith is now while I train you with your powers."

"Wait why do I have to go?" Dean asked, I didn't want him to come along either, i'd rather be with Sam and who was this Ruby chick?

Castiel turned his head, "Because your as important to this as Sam and Hael are." Dean rolled his eyes, I groaned in annoyance the fact that he had to tag along. Castiel then turned his head to face me again, "Get ready."

"Can't we wait till tomorrow, please?"

"We can't wait for tomorrow." I crossed my arms, he was such a bossy angel, "You have to learn what powers you have now."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me." Castiel looked at me with a grin, I raised an eyebrow and took a step back.

"Really?"

"What?"

"You do know in three days Lilith will come after you, right?" My arms dropped, I didn't know I had three days until I met her, this was just great. I still didn't get why it was me she wanted and not my dad who made the deal...well, I didn't want it to be neither of us but, it had to.

"Three days?" I repeated, Castiel nodded, I sighed, trying to think of what to do, I would be so lost if I left right now but, I had to it looked like. This should be fun, I went to a normal girl and now i'm about to fight off a very powerful demon and maybe even the devil, great. "I'll leave tonight, I just gotta get some stuff packed."

Castiel turned to Dean, "Stay here until she's ready, when she is let me know." Before I knew it Cas was gone, disappeared out of sight.

* * *

_**A/N: So did you guys like? Sorry if the lemon sucked, I suck at lemons, then again Hael is my character and I am a Dean girl so it was sorta hard typing the lemon and thinking of Sam because i'd rather want to think of Dean XDD**_


	7. I Can't Take This Very Much Longer

_**A/N: Yay i've finally got done writting this chapter. It was sorta hard trying to get Sam's character right, thinking if this is what he would do and all. If his character is out of character i'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY! I mean I keep thinking of Season 1/2 Sammy, it's hard to get Season 4 Sammy right because he's got a lot character changes. Well, in my thoughts he does. I've been also writting another fanfic. Yush I have a new Supernatural fanfic called Livin' On A Prayer and it would be good if you guys read that. Umm I have nothing else to say so here you guys go and I hope this is an ok chapter, I thought it would be good to have Hael go see Logan's parents, you know?**_

* * *

I turned to Sam, "Sam, could we talk...alone?"

Sam nodded, "Alright." I turned to the entrance of my room and walked over to the door putting my hand on the doorknob, turning it and opened it, I walked out and Sam followed closing the door behind him. I walked down the hall a bit and then stopped, wrapping my arms around myself as if I was cold and I looked at Sam, "Are you ok?"

"I..don't know...i'm scared." I answered, he was only a few feet away from me, he sighed and walked up closer so we stood only mere inches now from each other, I felt safe with him, I didn't want him to go with whoever this Ruby chick was and i'd have to be with his perverted and dick of a brother.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, i'm sure you will." Sam brought me in closer to him and I rested my head against his chest, "You and Dean should get along and it's only for three days, after that we'll meet up again and go to stop Lilith."

"Maybe you can come see how i'm doing for my training?"

"I'll see if i'm able to but, I highly doubt it. Lilith can hide well." I took my head off Sam's chest and looked up at him and he looked down at me, "I promise you though that you'll be perfectly fine with Castiel and Dean, you should find away to get along with Dean, he's not a bad guy."

I sighed, "Alright...can you atleast call?"

"I will without a doubt call Dean to let him know the trail on Lilith and we can talk." I smiled, I don't know why I felt so close to him, was is the sex from last night? I did not know but, I still hated myself for even doing that, even though I felt really close to Sam but, it didn't take my troubles away. I lowered my head, "You'll be fine, I promise."

I heard a door open and Sam let go of me and he turned around and I looked to see Dean looking out my door, "Are you guys done talking? Lindsay is starting to wake up and I don't want be alone with her."

I laughed and walked up to my door, "You and Sam go hide the Impala out back and i'll get Lindsay." Dean raised an eyebrow at me, "Just do what I ordered you." Dean opened the door all the way and let me in and then he walked out. I walked up to the bed right in time since Lindsay's eyes opened.

"Where am I?" She said looking around, she looked like she was waking up after being knocked out by a ton of bricks.

"Good morning."

"Hael, why am I here?"

"You took it bad last night."

Lindsay sat up, "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember anything?" Lindsay shook her head, "You stayed over last night but, you had tripped and fell, you hit your head on my bed rail."

"Really?" Lindsay tried feeling for a bump, maybe I should have hit her before she woke up?

"Yes."

"I had this strange dream..."

"Really?"

"I dreamed you got me an Impala and two guys that looked like Sam and Dean from Supernatural for me for my birthday..."

I raised an eyebrow, "Supernatural?"

"You know those books I read, that I try and get you to read aswell."

"I don't really care."

"But, they're good books!"

"I don't read."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "I'll get you into Supernatural one day, just you wait and see."

I laughed, "Good luck."

"I better be getting home." Lindsay moved off my bed, I followed her out of the room to make sure Dean and Sam were hidden good. When we got to the front door and I opened it, I didn't see the Impala in the driveway, I sighed in relief, "Well see ya!" Lindsay said as I watched her walk down the street to her house. I closed the door and then ran to the kitchen to meet up with my father also Sam and Dean.

"Alright she's gone." I told them as I took a chair next to Sam, "She'll probably be back though, if she does come to visit." I looked at my dad, "Tell her I went to see Logan's family." My father nodded, I then looked down remembering Logan's mom and dad, they were very amazing people, I couldn't face seeing them again but, I know I had to.

"Well you better go get the stuff you need for the three days you'll be gone." Dean said breaking the small silence.

"I need to do something though, I have to go see Logan's family, I really need to talk to them."

"We have to start your training."

"I will be fine, I won't be long, it'll only be for a half hour probably!" I yelled at Dean, who was taken back at this, I looked down, "I'm sorry...I just need to see how there doing."

"I'll drive you if you want?" Sam offered, I turned to look at him, I couldn't help but, think of Logan, he reminded me so much of Logan. Was that the reason why I felt so close to him? I don't know.

"That would be good." I smiled at him and he smiled back, I watched as Sam turned to Dean who sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out car keys and then slid them across the table.

"Thanks Dean." Sam grabbed the car keys and then we both got up out of our seats, I walked over to my dad and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you in a little while." I told him.

"Be safe."

"She's with me, she'll be safe." Sam assured my father, "I won't let anything touch her." I let go of my father and looked at Sam with a smile, I then followed him out to the backyard where the Impala was hidden.

"Thanks Sam." I said as he was about to start up the Impala, "Your a real help."

"No problem." I told Sam where to go and he drove me to the house. When he parked in front I seen that some people we're already there mourning over Logan's death. I looked to Sam, "I'll wait here in the car, you go." I nodded, taking a deep breath and opened the door, his mom was already outside, she was in a black dress and her brown hair was curled up in a bun. She looked up and smiled at me as I walked up to her. We both got into a hug, tears fell from my eyes when I hugged her.

"Shhh, Hael you'll be fine." She told me as she rubbed my back, I pulled apart and looked her in the face.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault he's dead."

"Oh, no. Don't put the blame on yourself, you did nothing to cause this." She was wrong though, she had no clue what happened, "Some person did this to him not you." I put my head down, if only she knew what happened, "Dear would you like to come in?"

I looked up at her, I looked at her face, knowing this was gonna be my last time i'd ever see her again. I shook my head, "I have to get to something. I had to come here and see you."

She smiled, "Well i'm glad you decided to stop by. You know you're always welcomed here in this house hold. Your like another daughter to me."

"Thank you." We brought each other into a hug which probably lasted almost a minute. I didn't want to let go but, I know I had to. We parted and I turned around and started walking back to the Impala. I really wanted to stay but, I had to go pack my stuff so Castiel could train me. I got into the Impala, I looked to Sam, "Why did they go after him?"

"They use anyone close to you." That's when I broke down, I couldn't hold all those other tears that wanted to come out, I started to sob. Sam moved closer to me and took me in a hug and I sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

_**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Review and let me know if you think I got Sam's character good enough, I really don't want to have him to out of character lol**_


	8. KISS VRS ZEPPELIN

**A/N: Sorta short, i'm sorry about that. There's a HaelxDean moment in here, YAY lol**  
**There will be some more HaelxDean moments after this chappie, hehehe. It'll be sorta like Twilight with the whole Team Edward or Team Jacob deal, instead you reviewers will be on either Team Dean or Team Sam, whichever one you think Hael has more compatibility with but, I already know who i'm letting Hael end up with and don't think because i'm a Dean girl i'll make her end up with Dean, you guys will have to wait and see!**

* * *

Sam soon got me back home and parked in the driveway behind my fathers 1972 Dodge Charger but, I noticed another car next to my dads car, I reconized it as a 1970 Mach-1 Mustang. I looked to the front door to see my father with Dean and then some chick, I had a feeling it was probably Ruby. I got out of the car and walked around it then followed Sam up to the front, "Hael this is Ruby." Score 1 for me.

Ruby looked at me, I focused on her looks, her black hair was curled at the ends and she wore a black tank top that cut off where her jeans started at which made her silver belt show, she was really skinny too. I hoped that Sam didn't have a thing with her, "So you're the girl who everyone has been talking about."

"Who's been talking about me?" I had no clue what she was talking about, then I finally remember ah the demons and angels.

"Demons, angels, any creature really. We actually had no clue about you until Lilith spoke about you. Now we're all so intrested about what you could do with Sam." Ruby walked up closer to me, "Don't worry, i'm not like the other demons." I seen from the corner of my eye Dean roll his eyes, I guess he didn't get along with her, "You can trust me."

"Ruby do you know anything on the were abouts of Lilith?" Sam asked, getting into a new conversation.

Ruby looked at him, "No, I know where one of her minions is at. If we get in the car right now we should be able to get to her." Sam nodded, I looked at him with pleading eyes not wanting him to leave me.

"Sam..." I spoke, he looked at me and sighed noticing my pleading eyes, he put his hand on my cheek.

"You'll be fine without me, don't worry." He leaned his head down and gave me a small little kiss on the lips, trying to stop me from worrying so much. He took his hand off my cheek and looked at Ruby, "Come on let's go." Sam handed Dean back the keys to the Impala and I then watched him and Ruby walk to the 1970 Mach-1 Mustang and get in, after they drove off I turned to Dean and my father.

"I'll go get my stuff." I walked inbetween them and then opened the door and walked into the house. Once in my room I grabbed my duffle bag that sat at the edge of the bag. I looked over to the side to see my cassette collection. I smirked getting a thought into my head, I walked over and picked out my favorite albums _Love Gun by KISS, Crazy Nights by KISS, Night Songs by Cinderella, Trash by Alice Cooper, and Killer by Alice Cooper. _I already knew though I was gonna put on KISS' Love Gun first though, i'd sneak it into the cassette player, I put the cassettes in my duffle bag except for Love Gun, I put that in my pocket. I walked downstairs and met up with my dad, Dean, and now this time Castiel, "I'm ready."

Dean got up from his position on the couch, my dad was already up so he walked up to me, we brought ourselves into a hug, "Be safe." He told me as we hugged.

I nodded, "I will, dad." We parted and I looked at Dean, Castiel stood next to him, "Let's go." Dean then walked past me and walked out the door, I followed behind him and he held the door open for me.

"Here i'll put your bag in the trunk." Dean offered turning around, I handed him my duffle bag and then he walked over and opened the trunk. I smiled in success and walked over innocently over to the passenger side and got in, I was able to get out the cassette and luckily there wasn't a cassette in the player, I put Love Gun in and then right when I did Dean got in the car, I just sat back, with the most innocent look on my face. Dean started up the car once he did 'I Stole Your Love' by KISS came out of the speakers, "What the hell?" I started laughing, he looked over at me, "This is yours?"

"Well, duh?"

"You like KISS?"

"Um, yeah. They're my favorite band ever. I've only seen um in concert like 2 times." He grinned, why the hell was he grinning?

"Sammy doesn't know what he's getting himself into yet..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam is not the one to listen to this...neither am I though...well, only KISS."

"Oh please, KISS is the greatest band ever."

"Zeppelin is better."

"Zeppelin?" I laughed, "Ace Frehley could beat Zeppelin's guitarist Jimmy Page in a guitar battle by a landslide."

"Oh really?"

"Have you seen Ace Frehley play? He's mad."

"So is Page." I rolled my eyes, "But, either of them could never beat Hendrix."

"You like Hendrix?"

"Do you?"

"Uh yeah."

"I think i'm starting to like you better." I rolled my eyes, Dean laughed and then backed out of the driveway and started driving to our destination, he decided to let me listen to KISS though which I was happy about, "So what else do you like?"

"Ramones, Beatles, Motley Crue, Bon Jovi, Alice Cooper, Poison, Ozzy, Sabbath."

"Damn." Dean shook his head, "Of course Sam gets the hot girl who likes the bands I like." I heard him mutter.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I glared at him, then just sighed and shook my head. I yawned, starting to get tired, Dean looked over, "Hey, you can rest if you want to, I won't mind."

"You sure? I mean I don't want you to get bored or anything."

"I'll be fine, you need the rest anyways." I smiled and rest my head against the car door, soon enough falling asleep.


	9. All We Are Is Dust In The Wind

**A/N: Thought I would update because i'm nice like that lol  
Who seen the new episode for Supernatural? I did but, I didn't care much for it. I miss the old Dean, not this new Dean. I still love him though XD  
Umm in this chapter there is a pov with Hael and then with Dean and then it goes back to a regular author pov or whatever you call it haha. I hope you guys like this, it's a bit short but, I tried my best =)**

* * *

Sam drove along the highway, he looked over at Ruby, "What did you mean back there about everyone wanting me and Hael to get together?"

Ruby sighed, "Everyone is pretty much making their bets on what you and Hael could produce."

"You mean, a baby?"

"Score 1 for Sam. Yes a baby."

Sam turned to look back at the road, "Why?"

"Hael's part angel and you got demon blood in you, what can you think of?"

"So, you're saying that if I ever got Hael...pregnant the baby could be both demon and angel."

"Score 2 for Sam; wow you're a role here." Sam rolled his eyes, Ruby sighed, "Demons are making bets on if the child will turn out evil because of the demon powers or turn out good because of the angel powers. Angels are betting on the same thing as well."

"Dammit." Sam muttered, Ruby raised on eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Hael and I...sorta...well...had sex last night and now because of you telling me all this about a baby with angel and demon powers i'm starting to worry that I could have gotten Hael pregnant."

"Oh you should have told me that earlier. Sam, demons can sense if a women is pregnant...well in the next 72 hours of being conceived."

"Well you didn't tell me about Hael and the whole baby thing till now." Ruby looked at the road and crossed her arms, "I have no idea on where Cas took her and Dean."

"Great, just great Sam."

**XXXXXX**

"Hey Hael wake up." I heard Dean's voice and felt my shoulder being nudged, I opened my eyes and became face to face with his green eyes.

I yawned, "Where are we?"

"Motel; to turn in for the night." I stretched my arms and got out of the car, I looked around, it was a small motel but, hey it was better then sleeping in a car. "It's only a few miles from where Cas is gonna take you in the morning. He already showed me." I looked at him and he smiled, I noticed he had my duffel bag over his shoulder, "Oh, here's your bag." He took it off his shoulder and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I was wrong and Sam was right, Dean was a good guy. I guess I really shouldn't judge people until I really get to know them. Dean shut the car door for me and then took me to our room, when he got to the room he unlocked the door with the key and opened it then flipped the switch on the side. I just stood there, I was really tired, he looked back at me.

"You coming or are you gonna stay out there?" He asked me, I sighed and walked in. It was a small room, nothing to really brag about. I looked to the side to see two beds, I smiled knowing he got this room instead of a one with one bed, I watched Dean walk past me, "You can go to sleep, i'm gonna be up for a while." I nodded and watched Dean walk into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked back over to the beds and decided to take one on the left side of the room. I put my bag down on the floor and kicked my shoes off then pulled off my socks. I then lifted my legs up onto the bed and laid down while pulling the blankets on me and I fell back asleep.

**XXXXXXX**

I walked out of the bathroom and looked to see Hael already asleep, I smiled at how peaceful she looked. I walked over to the other bed and sat down and started taking off my shoes that's when Castiel appeared, "Sam found out."

"About what?" I asked looking at him.

"The whole child deal with him and Hael." I sighed. Cas had told me earlier about all the angels fighting over if it was a good idea for Hael and Sam to get together because some of them wanted to see what type of child they would make and then others didn't want a half angel half demon child running around. I was against it, I didn't like how they we're practically wanting Hael and Sam to get together, saying it was 'destiny', "Ruby told him."

"I still can't believe you guys are making them be together."

"I'm not." Cas said looking back at me.

"Well I know that. I meant the other angels."

"We're only wanting to see what would happen with a child if it was part angel and demon."

"You shouldn't experiment with stuff like that." I turned around and looked at Hael as she slept, "She shouldn't be made to get with someone for your little angel experiments."

"Experiments?"

"Nevermind." I shook my head then looked back at Cas, "She should choose for herself who she wants to be with."

"What are you talking about?"

"Of course you wouldn't know much. I'm talking about love."

"Love?"

"Yeah you know like when two people have a lot of feelings for each other, love."

"Like you and Sam?"

"Sorta like that." I looked down, "But, me and Sam are like family love. Ah it's just hard to explain."

"I better go. I'll come back in a few hours for Hael's training. I need to find a demon." I looked over to Cas but, he was already gone. I sighed and took off my shoes and then laid down onto the bed, pulling the covers over myself and soon enough fell asleep.

**XXXXXX**

Castiel stood outside of the motel that Dean and Hael were at, he was keeping watch since he knew about how many demons or other creatures would want Hael dead now that she's got her powers, "Castiel." Cas turned to see Zachariah walking up.

"What do you want Zachariah?"

"You shouldn't really keep watch over Hael. You do know what would happen if she ever does die."

"She becomes a full angel; I know."

"Then let her die."

"I'm not doing that."

"She could get herself a vessel and help us with this war."

"I'm keeping my promise to her mother."

"Her mother lost her grace and became human, why make a promise to someone like that?"

"Seven cares for her daughter."

"You know Castiel, I don't understand your fascinations with human life."

"Your sounding like Uriel."

Zachariah laughed, "Don't even compare us, we're totally different."

Castiel looked up to the sky, "I promised Seven I would watch over her daughter for her. I'm keeping that promise for her." Castiel turned his head to look back at Zachariah, "You have to get through me to get to Hael. Even if you want her full angel, you won't make her. She'll decide on her own when the time is right if she wants to be a full angel."

* * *

**A/N: How do you like them apples? XD  
What do you guys think on how i'm taking this with Hael being able to become full angel and all? Oh question, did I get Zachariah, Sam, and Ruby pretty well worked out character wise? I hope I didn't make them too out of character.**


	10. Day 1 Of Training

**A/N: Alrighty, I decided to update today. It's my birthday and i'm like so hyper and happy so I thought of being generous to you guys on here who read this fanfic. Oh and don't forget today is Adam Milligan's birthday aswell =)**

* * *

"You get the cat scratch fever, cat scratch fever." I awoke to hear Dean singing to Cat Scratch Fever by Ted Nugent that was currently playing on the small radio, I closed my eyes but, peeped as I watched Dean go through his bag while singing along to one of my favorite songs, he even put in the head bobbing. He wasn't that bad of a singer actually, you would expect someone to completely be out of pitch but, he was right good and there. I giggled but, then knew that was bad, couldn't help myself though, it was too funny. Dean stopped doing what he was doing and turned and looked over at me as I formed a big smile on my face, "You can't fool me." I opened my eyes and sat up, a yawn came though and I turned around putting my feet on the floor, "How much did you see of that?"

"Enough." I answered with a grin, "It wasn't that bad actually."

"Really?"

"No, I sorta liked it." We just stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to say. Damn me, why did I always have to ruin a moment? I can never think of something right to say.

"Well get dressed, Cas wants us there at the field in an hour." Dean broke the silence, I nodded and pulled the covers off of me and stood up, "I'll be outside with him." I watched him leave the room, I sighed and then made my way over to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower.

After I got done the shower I dried my hair with the towel but, it made it wavy. I should have brought my straightener, I hated when my hair was wavy, my hair was a natural wave. I looked at myself in the mirror, I wore a black tank top and then a pair of black jeans, I looked pretty good but, would look better if my hair was straightened. Why was I even thinking of looking good anyways? I really didn't need to because I didn't want to try and impress Dean in anyway. I liked Sam, not Dean...right? I shook my head, "Of course you like Sam, how could I not like him? He's sweet and comforting." I muttered.

I sighed and turned around and grabbed my bag that sat at the edge of the bed and I looked around making sure I had everything and I walked outside, I looked around for Dean but, when I found the Impala he wasn't there. I turned to the check in and noticed he was flirting with the girl at the check in desk, she was young and very pretty. Black straightened hair draped down to her shoulder, her skin was tan and she had very white teeth when she smiled and laughed as they talked. For some reason I got this thing of jealousy, I sighed, thinking of just leaving everything alone, I would never be able to compete to something like that.

I walked back over to the Impala and waited for Dean as I leaned against the door. My hands wrapped around my waist, I looked up to see him walking up to me, he gave me a smile and I smiled back, "You look nice." He said to me in a flirty way, I rolled my eyes, "Do you normally have your hair natural like that?"

I shook my head, "No, I mostly have it straightened."

"You should have your hair natural more, it looks better."

I smiled, "Thanks." Dean smiled back and then he leaned down and grabbed my bag and walked over to the trunk and opened it then put my bag in. I heard the sound of the metal cling together once he shut the trunk.

"By the way she's unlocked." Dean informed me as he walked over to his driver side, I blushed at my stupidy to not even check if the Impala was locked or not. I turned around and put my hand on the knob and turned it and soon enough opening the door. Once in, Dean started the Impala up and began to drive out of the parking lot another one of my favorite songs, 'You Shook Me All Night Long' by ACDC, decided to play on the radio, what was with my favorite songs being played today? I watched as Dean moved his hand over to the knob on the radio and turned the volume up he then looked over at me, "You don't mind do you?"

"No, this is my all time favorite ACDC song." I answered with a smile and that was the full out truth. This song I knew the lyrics by heart, I wanted to sing along but, I was too embarrassed, thinking i'd probably ruin the song for Dean so I just moved my head from side to side, "I have this on record at home."

Dean looked over at me, "You do?" He then went back to paying attention to the road, "You weren't even alive when the album came out."

"So what if I wasn't? Doesn't mean I still can't own it. I go to flea markets a lot and buy older albums." Dean grinned that grin of his and then the chuckle came along with it.

"You really amaze me."

"Oh how?"

"I've never met a girl like you. I would expect someone like you to be listening to the new crap they call music."

"18 is just a number. I dislike most now in day music anyways, none of it is really all that good. I am more for the older stuff."

"Sammy is going to be in for a rude awakening then."

"I'm sure he won't mind." Dean looked over at me as I slunched in the seat, for some reason I was still very tired. I wasn't really for training, I wish I didn't have to do it but, I had to if I wanted to save my life.

I watched as Dean pulled into a dirt road, he probably drove on it for about a minute or so until reaching a dead end which where some trees were down, he stopped the car, I looked over at him, "We have to get out and walk from here." I sighed and sat back up in the seat, taking my seat belt off and then opening the door and getting out while shutting the door behind me. I walked to the front of the Impala and turned around watching as Dean got into the trunk then he closed it and when he walked up to me I noticed he had gotten out a gun,"Let's go." I nodded as Dean led the way to our destination. I stayed close to him just incase anything were to jump out and try and attack us. We walked for a good while, I didn't really pay attention to even count the time that went by but, we finally got to a big field.

Castiel stood in the middle and walked up to us, "Are you ready?" He asked me, I didn't know if I was or not to be honest but, I nodded my head anyways.

"Good luck." Dean said, I turned my head to see him smiling at me, "I'll be here." I smiled back and then turned to look back at Cas.

"So what are we doing?"

"Well I have to see what a powers you do possess. I know that you have the power to kill a demon with just one touch but, I need to know what other powers you have." Castiel answered, I listened in very carefully, "Angels hold lots of power but, since your only half you of course only have a certain amount of abilities." Castiel looked over at Dean, "Dean could we use you for a moment?" I looked over as Dean walked up to us.

"Let me guess, you want to see if she has the healing powers?"

"Healing powers?" I questioned, I looked at Castiel and he nodded.

"We can heal some of the most unbearable wounds." Castiel explained, "I want to see if you have that ability." I turned to Dean and watched as he put the gun down and then pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket, he pulled his sleeve up and then slit his arm, it didn't even look like he winced in pain, like he was use to it, "Now I want you to put your hand on the wound and concentrate." Castiel ordered, I nodded and did what I was told, I closed my eyes trying to concentrate the best I could. That's when I felt something inside me, building up, was it my abilities?

"Now take your hand off of him." I nodded and was amazed when I took my hand off to see that the wound was healed, it looked like he never even cut himself.

"Oh my god." I whispered under my breath in amazement, I turned to look at Cas, "That was so cool!" Cas smiled at my astonishment, "That is just pure epicness." I squealed, I was starting to sound like Lindsay now, all she ever said when stuff was awesome was the word epic.

"Epicness?" Cas asked confused.

"Nevermind."

**XXXXXX**

I rested my head on Dean's chest as he carried me into our hotel room. I was so tired from the training, at first it was fine but, the one that really got me was the traveling to other places, I could but, it was just too much work for me so Cas said for me to not try and use it. Cas had showed me how to control a demon and send them back to hell but, that took the longest to work out. Hopefully it would be easier for me tomorrow because now I know what to do. Dean opened the door to the room, he lifted his leg back to kick the door shut and then walked over to the bed and laid me down. I was so happy when I felt the soft bed, I closed my eyes but, soon they awoke back to hearing 'Rock And Roll' by Led Zeppelin play, I turned over to where Dean was now and he pulled out his cell phone, "Hey Sam." As tired as I was I sat myself back up in bed hearing Dean say Sam's name, "Yeah she's fine, really tired though but, she still wants to talk to you." Dean walked over and handed me his cell phone.

"Hey Sam." I said tiredly but, the sound of his voice brought me back to life you could say.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Fine; tired."

"How was training?"

"Amazing." I cooed, "I can't believe all the stuff I was taught." I heard Sam laugh, I only wish he was here instead of having to talk to him like this, I could imagine his smile in my mind though, "I can't wait to show you all what I can do when we see each other again."

"Same here. I really miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Have you and Dean gotten along?"

I nodded but, then remembered I was only talking to him through a phone and he couldn't see me nod, "Yes." I answered, "You were right, he is a good guy."

"You should listen to me more often then." I gave a small laugh but, then yawned, "You should get some rest, you need it."

"But, I want to talk to you."

"You can talk to me tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I smiled, "Now get some sleep."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." I handed the phone back to Dean and then laid back down and rest my head on the pillow, soon enough falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what you guys think? I hope it was good. Sorry I didn't put much with the training but, don't worry I will put more in next chapter! I'm still trying to think what all abilities I should let Hael only possess because since she's only half angel and all. Anyways, review and let me know what you all thought. I hope I got Dean and Cas's personality's worked out well =)**


	11. Do You Love Him?

**__**

**_A/N: Thought I would be nice and update for you all =)  
A little HaelxDean moment in here  


* * *

_**

__

I ran through the woods, running away from Logan as he chased me through. I stopped, thinking I got far enough away and turned around. I sighed in relief thinking I lost him but, then when I turned back around he was there with a grin on his face, "Hello, Hael." His voice sounded rough and evil, I tried to escape but, he grabbed onto my arm really tight, the pain ran through my veins, "Oh no, your not going anywhere."

Tears fell from my face; I didn't know why he was doing this to me. His eyes then turned black, I jumped with a gasp in terror and shook my head, "No, this can't be happening again."

"You replaced me."

I looked up at his face, "Replaced?"

"I thought you loved me."

"I do love you!" I then knew what he meant by replacement...Sam, "I'm sorry Logan, I didn't mean it."

"Do you love him?"

I paused, not knowing if I should say yes or no. I lowered my head, "I don't know..."

Suddenly from behind Logan, Dean came and stabbed Logan in the back with a knife and suddenly he glowed a orangish color. Logan let go of my arm and fell down to the ground in pain, I looked at Dean and he smiled at me, "You ok?" I nodded, he then walked over to me and took his hands and held my face then leaned in and kissed me. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach toss and turn as his soft kiss ran through me, making my knees week.

_He parted and we both looked into each others eyes, then before I knew it Logan stood up and then stabbed Dean-  
_

"Dean!" I yelled and shot up from the bed, I could feel the sweat building up on my forehead and my heart racing. I then realized after looking around that I was still in the hotel room.

"What? Are you ok?" The light turned on and I looked over to my left to see Dean, his hair was all messy and he looked tired and he looked like a dear caught in headlights.

I then realized I had dream about him. Dream about kissing HIM, not Sam, not Logan, HIM. What was wrong with me?

I nodded my head, "I'm alright." I ran my hand through my hair, "Just a dream that's all..."

Dean smirked, "You were dreaming about me?"

"No!" I retorted.

"You yelled my name."

"No I didn't."

"Um yes you did."

"I said bean."

"Bean?"

"Yeah I wanted more beans on my lunch tray...for some reason I was dreaming of high school and in the lunch room." Dean raised an eyebrow at me, "What?"

"Nothing..." Dean turned off the light making it dark in the room again and letting the only light be from the moon that shined through the curtains, "You know, I won't be freaked out if you were dreaming about me."

"I wasn't dreaming about you."

"Sure, sure. Keeping telling me that but, i'm not going to believe it. Now get some sleep." I laid back down and soon heard Dean lightly snoring,

which soon drifted me off back to sleep.

__

**XXXXXXX**

I sat in the Impala as Dean drove us to a restaurant for breakfast because I was really hungry. I was in luck this morning because Dean didn't mention anything about the dream that had happened last night, unless he wanted to but, didn't know how to mention it. I looked over at him but, then back to looking outside, thinking about the kiss we shared in the dream. I shook my head, trying to get the whole thought out of my head. I tried blocking out the thought by listening to Billion Dollar Babies by Alice Cooper. I looked ahead and laid my head back sighing and started humming along, Dean looked over at me as I hummed along to the song, I small smile formed on his face and then went back to watching the road.

Dean pulled into a small little parking lot next to a little Waffle House, he parked the Impala and then turned off the car which made me stop humming because no more music to hum along to. I took off my seat belt and opened the car door and got out. I walked up to Dean as he waited for me on his side and we walked into the place. The smell of coffee and bacon hit my nose right when I opened the door, it smelt so good. I looked at the little bar spot and three big guys with trucker hats sat on the stools. There was a couple at one of the tables. We took the table behind them, "So what do you want?"

I shrugged, "Anything really. I could eat a cow since i'm so hungry." Dean chuckled and then the waitress, probably in her mid-40s, came over in a pink white-striped uniform and handed us menu's. Her black hair was pulled up in a bun and she got a pencil out that was held in it.

"Can I get anything for ya'll?" She asked in a country accent, which made me wanna laugh.

"Coffee and uh." Dean looked over to me, not knowing what I wanted.

"Same." I answered and looked at her with a smile and she smiled back. She then left to go get us our coffees. I sighed looking at the menu, trying to decide what to get as I listened to the soft country music that played on the radio. Not that I was really for country type music but, it was refreshing.

"So what are you getting?" Dean asked me as he still eyed the menu.

I shrugged, "Dunno, it looks all so good." I looked and thought on probably getting the Grand Slam which contained two eggs, toast, hashbrown and either bacon or sausage, "I think i'll get the Grand Slam."

Dean looked at me with a shocked face, "Really?"

"What?"

"You think you can eat all that?"

"I haven't eaten since yesterday during training. I'm hungry as hell." Dean shook his head, I rolled my eyes at him but, I couldn't help but, think he looked cute. Wait, what was I thinking? I had to stop having these thoughts. Why was it that both brothers were amazing? I had no clue.

Once the waitress came back with our coffees we ordered our food. I sweetened up my coffee and put vanilla cream in it. I could not stand black coffee. I took a sip of the coffee and it tasted amazing, "Ah this is so good." I cooed, "I love the taste of coffee in the morning."

Dean smiled at me, "So you ready for your training?"

I put the coffee down and thought about that, "I don't really know...actually...i'm scared of taking on Lilith."

Dean gave me a reassuring look, "You should be fine. You will have me and Sam to help you and Cas."

"I know but...i'm still scared."

"I can see why. But, don't worry, i'm sure you will be able to take her on."

"Thanks." I smiled at him and then picked up my coffee and took another sip. I kept thinking on how would the training be today and if I would be able to get better with my abilities. I wish it wouldn't be this hard. I still sorta wish that I was your normal girl, about to get married on go into college. I still had thoughts about Logan, he was always on my mind. I only wish I could have saved him and had known about my powers. It still came to a shock to me that my mom was actually an Angel.

I also kept thinking on what I really thought of Sam. Especially from what Logan had said in my dream last night, if I really loved him. Sam was there at the start with this whole mess, he knew how I felt. But, now...I was starting to get feelings for Dean.

__

* * *

**A/N: So a little soft chappy but, I hope it was still good. The training will come in next chapter when Castiel teaches Hael how to control demon's movements for herself and such if you know what i'm talking about.**


	12. Stairway To Heaven

**A/N: Yes I am updating =)  
I am soooo happy because I finally have accomplished into watching every Supernatural episode that has been released now! I only got into the show like right when summer began which was in the beginning of July so yeah ;D  
Um, I hope you guys like this chapter. There is some more HaelxDean, a very cute scene though...or at least I think it's a cute scene lol  
Well, I need to stop blabbing so you guys can read the actual chapter and not the authors notes xD**

* * *

After we got done breakfast, Dean paid for the food and then we walked out and back to the Impala. Once in the Impala and Dean started it up, Stairway To Heaven by Led Zeppelin played out of the speakers, "Oh I love this song." I cooed. Dean moved his hand over to the nob and turned up the song.

"One of Zeppelin's best." I nodded in agreement, "Wait, I thought you said Zeppelin wasn't good enough."

"I said they weren't better then KISS but, that doesn't mean I don't like Zeppelin. They are one of my favorite bands." I looked out the window as Dean pulled out of the small parking lot, "And she's buying a stairway to heaven..." I quietly sang as Dean hummed along to the song.

It didn't take long to get to the field. Castiel was a little mad that we were not on time, "You're late." He said to us as we walked into the clearing.

"Yeah yeah, well we both need something to eat. Especially Hael."

"Before Lilith even kills herself she's gonna come after Hael. She wants to meet Hael herself." Castiel walked over to me, he stood tall in front of me but, he looked over at Dean, "Hael might be able to see the hounds which will be an advantage for her. If she has enough power she can kill one." Castiel looked back at me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, "Yes." I answered, before I knew it two people showed up, they held someone else. When I looked at the face it was scary, dark, and frightening. I knew it had to be a demon but, who were the other two? I guessed the were Angels.

I watched Castiel walk over to them, "Now Hael I want you to concentrate as much as you can. Hold your arm out toward the demon here and try and bring more power then you had yesterday."

The demon looked at me and smirked, "So this is the waste that everyone has been talking about. You don't even look powerful enough to be afraid of." It spit back at me. I backed up a bit, a little frightened. Even though I delt with one yesterday, they all still frightened me a bit.

"Don't be scared, you can do this. I know you can." I heard Dean encourage me behind me, I smiled and then held out my hand and closed my eyes. I thought of Logan and how I had to get revenge towards the demons. I felt something building up in me but, it hurt. That's when I heard screaming. I opened my eyes to see the demon holding his head back and screaming in pain. But, this was too much for me still. I fell to my knees in pain because of how much power. Dean ran over to my side and knelled down beside me, putting his hand on my back, "Hael, Hael!"

I took in some breaths. I heard the demon laughing, "She can't do it. She's not even worth it. I don't see what is so scary about her because it doesn't look like she holds a threat." I looked up at the demon and stood up. I took in all the power I had and held out my arm again.

"You go back to hell you son of a bitch!" I yelled and the demon screamed in pain and black smoke came out of the person's mouth it was possessing and made it's way down to the ground. Causing a small circle of fire and burning the grass and then it was gone. The Angels held up the human who had been possessed and then vanished.

I tried catching my breath. Castiel smiled at me because of my success, "That's great but, you still need more work so you don't tire yourself out to easily."

"Or she can just give herself to us and she can die and then become full angel." I heard another voice, I turned around to see and man probably looking like he was in his 60s or something walk up to us in a black suit, "Hi Hael I'm Zachariah."

"Hael don't listen to him." Dean ordered me, I didn't know why he told me not to listen. He was an angel so wasn't he suppose to be good?

"Wait, Dean." I said to him then turned to look at Zachariah who had his hands in his pocket, "What do you mean I can become full Angel?"

"Because you were born human you can only hold a few powers but, if you were to die you would automatically become a full angel."

I stood in awe; was he being serious? He couldn't be serious. I was only part Angel and that's how I would always be...right?

"Wait so if I were to die then i'll get all the powers of an Angel?" I asked, Zachariah nodded, he walked past me and my eyes followed his movement.

"That is correct. But, Castiel here made a promise to your mother that he wouldn't let anything to happen to you but, it would be your own choice anyways."

"My...my mother?" I turned to look at Castiel, "You've talked to my mother?"

"Yes. I was there when she was taken back to heaven. You were only a few months old. She begged me to watch over you because she's not aloud to come back to earth, so I promised her that I would watch out for you."

"So all along you knew about me being part Angel but, you never showed up until now?"

"It wasn't necessary to show up before. I only showed up because of the deal your father had made. We can't do anything about the deal but, we can stop Lilith and you can fight her."

I was a little angered now. He could have showed up sooner and probably could have stopped Logan's death. All I ever thought about was Logan, "You could have came to me sooner though! Logan could still be alive if you warned me ahead of time!" I yelled in anger as tears builded up in my eyes.

"We can't always stop these things from happening. I was also busy with trying to help Sam and Dean. I couldn't go find you as well."

"I don't wanna deal with anything right now." I turned around and headed back towards the woods to get back to the Impala.

**XXXXX**

I looked at Cas, "Really Cas?"

"I'm sorry, Dean."

I looked at Zachariah, "And you...you just need to stop ruining things." I turned around to follow Hael, she needed some talk to. Even though I wasn't all good at stuff like this unlike Sam who was an A plus at it. I found Hael leaning up against a tree, she looked over at me. I gave her smile of sympathy and walked up to her, "Hey, i'm sorry about what you just heard back there."

"It's ok, really."

"No it's not. Zachariah always has to come and fuck things up. But, you should realize that Cas does have other business to attend to. Them damn Angels are always busy." I watched Hael smile and she had a small laugh, "You should be grateful though that he is helping you right now and not letting you defend for yourself."

"Well, he did make a promise to my mom..."

"Just give him a break, ok?" I watched Hael nod, "So..I bet you're thinking about the whole full angel deal?"

"Yeah...I mean if I become full angel it'd be so much easier to help everyone."

"But, you wouldn't be human anymore and you'd have to follow all the rules that the angels have to follow, unless you rebel."

**XXXXXX**

I looked over at Dean, "So...how much do you remember of my mom?"

"Not that much..." Dean sighed, "She reminded me of my mom when me and Sam stayed at your place. She treated us like her own. I remember that all she talked about was becoming a mother." I looked down, "She was a very good person. I would have never expected her to have been a fallen angel though."

"I only wish I would have known her longer...did you ever come over after I was born?"

"Once."

"Once?" Great, Dean knew me when I was a baby; should I really have asked though? I hope I didn't 'cause much trouble towards him when I was younger.

"You wouldn't ever stop crying." I blushed, a little embarrassed. Dean laughed and I looked at him with a glare, "No, actually I had helped your mom out."

"Nice to know you still help out when it comes to me." Dean smiled at me, I looked away though. I'm sure he noticed my blush.

"Hey are you feeling any better now?" I thought about it but, nodded.

"Yeah..i'm fine." I smiled to show him I wasn't lieing or anything. We both then headed back to the clearing so I could train.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope this was a good enough chapter for you all =)**


	13. Kiss Me Deadly

**_A/N: Woo, i'm updating lol  
Anyways we get some real HaelxDean action in this chappie haha. Yush that means there's a lemon in this chappie. It was hard to not try to put so much detail because I felt bad since I didn't put much for Hael and Sam so I had to shorten it up a bit and it sucked to that I had to because I really loved imagining Dean with no clothes on and ok i'm shutting up lmfao  
Did you guys see the new episode? I absolutly LOVED it! I loved the Twilight references so much and vampire Dean is very sexy...wait Dean is very sexy no matter what, he's DEAN WINCHESTER *cough* ok umm..anyways, let's get on with the fanfic xD_**

* * *

I sat with Dean on a log looking up at the stars. We had found a nice spot to relax at. The Impala was parked behind us. Dean had left it on and the two doors were opened and Rock N Roll Hoochie Coo by Rick Derringer played out of the speakers. I lip singed to the song as it played. It was quiet. I looked out to the field to see lightening bugs lightening up, it looked so beautiful, "So, what is the deal between you and Sam?" Dean asked which got me to stop my lip singing.

I looked over at him, not knowing what to say. I mean I did like Sam. I sighed, "I don't really know actually...I mean I do have feelings for him but, I don't know if the feelings are real." Dean raised an eyebrow, "What I mean is that he reminds me of Logan. I think that's maybe the reason why I feel close to him. His boyish cute looks are just like Logan's and the personality is just about the same..." I looked down, "The dream I had last night...well...I dreamed about Logan, he had asked me if..." Tears started to build up in my eyes, "He asked me if I really loved Sam or was using him to replace Logan."

"I'm sorry."

I looked back at Dean, "It's not your fault so you don't have to be sorry," I paused, thinking about the rest of the dream.

"There was more to it? I know. You really weren't dreaming about high school life." Dean seemed to guess stuff right, I nodded my head, "What happened?"

I turned my head to look out at the field, "You showed up and stabbed Logan with a knife, you thought he was dead so you turned to ask if I was alright but,...then he killed you." I skipped the kiss part, I was way to embarrassed to tell him about that. I lowered my head, "That's why I woke up screaming your name...I didn't want to see you die."

We were both in silence for a while, I guess neither of us could figure out what to say because of the dream, "I didn't want to see you die because i'm getting feelings for you, Dean. Your different from any guy i've known before." He didn't respond, I almost felt like I was about to be rejected so tears started forming in my eyes and I looked up back at him and before I knew it I was lip locked with him. He had leaned in and kissed my lips. I couldn't tell if he actually wanted this or he was just trying to have sex because he was a man whore.

We parted and looked at each other in the eye in silence, we just stared at each other. I was the one to lean in and kiss him again. His kiss back was very passionate and soft. I leaned back but, I almost forgot we were sitting on a log. When my back hit the log we parted lips, "We need someplace better then this." Dean said and then he sat up and then I got back up and he held out his hand and I took it a hold of it with mine and he helped me up.

**LEMON WARNING**

We went back to kissing, which I now wanted more then anything. He was such an amazing kisser. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and he walked forward. He leaned me up against the Impala and then he opened the door and we parted lips as he laid me down in the backseat of the Impala. He was now over top me and I looked up into his green eyes then watched him take off his shirt and lay it down on the floor.

I starred up at his chest, it was so built. Not as much as Sam but, he was close. He leaned down and I wrapped my arms around him and we kissed some more, this time Dean's tongue begged for an entrance and I let it in, letting it battle with mine. His tongue won with dominance though.

Dean then parted from my lips and I could see in his eyes that he was asking for me to take off my clothes now which I did but, only my shirt. Having to let Dean take his share and unhook my bra. Once he did he had one of the straps wrapped around his finger. He leaned down and kissed my breast and then down my stomach he got to my waist and stopped at where the jeans started and he unzipped them and slid them off with the underwear. I leaned my head back and moaned as he went back to kissing and he went lower. I shivered a bit when his tongue hit my spot but, I let out a small giggle.

He then started back up to my lips with his kissing and our tongues met again once he got back. As we kissed he pulled off his pants and I looked down to his member which was longer then Sam's but, not as thick, close though. I felt him when he went in me, my lips let go of his and I leaned my head back in a moan, "Dean..." He was very gentle as he thrusted himself inside of me. It didn't take us long to reach our climax, I actually didn't want it to be over at all. Dean was so great.

**END OF LEMON**

Once we were done Dean pulled on his boxers and then got out of the car, he wasn't gone long and when he came back he had a blanket with him. He gave it to me and I cuddled up to it and watched as he went and closed all the doors but, one and then he got back in and closed the door behind him. I leaned up against it and I moved over and cuddled up to him, laying my head on his bare chest. He wrapped the blanket around both of us and he secured me with his strong arms. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to dreamland. I knew I wasn't going to have any nightmares tonight.


	14. We'll Brave This Storm

**A/N: Thought I would update tonight before I got off. I'm so happy because I have a 4 day weekend off for school so i'm like "Yes!". So what is everyone planning to be for Halloween? I have finally decided that I will be the vampire version of Alice Cooper, I think that'll be cool lol  
Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter (:**

* * *

I was the first one to wake up the next morning. I decided not to wake Dean so I just laid there listening to his breathing. The sun shined through the window onto us and almost blinded me so I tried to move out of the way but, I accidentally woke him up in the process, "Good morning, sleep well?" He asked with a smirk, I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Maybe..." I shifted my eyes to the left, Dean gave me a small glare and I looked at him and giggled, "Of course I slept well."

"Good."

I yawned, "I wish I didn't have to train today though...I would just love to stay like this."

"Well you know you must train. Lilith could come for you at any time now." He was right, I had to go train so I could fight off Lilith. I leaned over and grabbed my clothes that laid on the floor. I then sat up straight next to Dean and put on my clothes, he watched with a smirk.

I looked over at him after putting on my clothes, "Will you stop that smirking?"

"You know you love it." He was right; I did love it.

"Stop being so right with things." Dean chuckled knowing I loved when he smirked, "Oh shut it." I picked up his shirt and threw it at him but, he caught it before it hit him in the face; damn reflexes. Once Dean put on his shirt we moved up to the front and he moved the key to start up the Impala, "So where are we going now?"

"I guess go get something to eat first." I yawned once again, "You still tired?"

I nodded my head, "Mhm." I watched Dean shake his head with a slight smile. He then looked back and pulled out of where we had been parked. I leaned my head back in the seat and turned my head looking out the window, "Dean." I looked back over at him.

"What?"

"Do you think i'll be able to fight off Lilith?"

"I sure as hell hope so but, don't worry i'll be there as well as Sam to help." I decided not to say anything else and look back out the window.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Once we got something to eat, we went back to training. When we walked into the clearing we were met up with Cas but, something was different when he looked at me. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow but, then he shrugged it off and walked up to us, "Are you ready?" He asked me, I nodded.

"Yes," I looked over at Dean and then back at Castiel, "I'm ready." Castiel smiled and then we went to training. This time though it was a bit harder to send the demon back to hell. I didn't know why though because yesterday it was pretty easy but, today...I felt weaker. Castiel had to grab another demon to help and the second time it was better but, there was something at the pit of my stomach that just was hard to get away from. I was able to get past it after the third try; it was still there though.

After a few training I walked over to Dean who handed me a bottle of water, "You ok?" He asked me, noticing something was wrong.

I drank down the water, Dean looked at me in shook when I drank the whole bottle. When I was done I looked at him, "I think, I don't really know...something just feels different."

"Different?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's just this feeling at the pit of my stomach."

"Hael." I turned over to Castiel as he walked up at me and Dean, "I think training is done for the day. You need some rest, this is more then we've done before and I don't want you to kill yourself over this."

I looked at him with a confused face, "You mean...I could die from using all these powers?"

Castiel nodded, "Your human body can't really function all of it."

"So I could die tomorrow night during the fight?"

"It is possible but, I will make sure you don't."

"The hell you will." I turned to Dean, he seemed angered, "Why didn't you say this before?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone. I have made though a promise to her mother that I will keep her from dieing."

I put my hand on Dean's shoulder and he looked over at me, "Dean it's ok, really."

"You can't just die like that."

"I'll be fine. Anyways, I can come back as an angel," I looked at Castiel, "Right?"

Castiel nodded, "That is correct. You can come back as an angel you can even use your body you have now for your vessel."

I looked back at Dean, "See. I'll still be here." Dean sighed and he walked away and to the other side of the Impala, he crossed his arms and looked up at the sky. I knew he didn't want me to go full angel but, it would be worth it...I guess.

I sighed and walked over to Dean, "Hey, it's my choice if I want to become a full angel."

"But, it shouldn't be because of the fight. You shouldn't die like that."

"Even if I don't fight Lilith, she'll still come after me with the Hellhounds and get me." Dean didn't say anything else but, then I heard Rock N Roll by Led Zeppelin. I knew it was his cell phone ringtone. I watched him take his cell phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Hey Sam..." I lowered my head knowing it was Sam on the other line, "You did? Where?" Dean paused for a minute, "Oh..well, Hael's training is complete so we'll meet you there sometime tomorrow night...she's right here next to me." Dean looked over at me and handed me the phone, "He wants to talk to you."

I sighed and grabbed the phone and put it up to my ear, "Hey Sam."

"Well, you'd never guess where Lilith will be tomorrow night before she goes to free Lucifer."

"Where?"

"Your house."

I put my hand up to my mouth, "No...my dad."

"Don't worry, i've already called him so he'll be ready. We know though she's not gonna kill your dad or at least that's what i'm guessing because she wants you and not him so she's gonna use him to get to you."

"So then what are we going to do then?"

"Your gonna have to pretend to give into Lilith."

"You mean use me as bait?"

"Don't worry me and Dean will be there making sure nothing happens."

Dean grabbed the cell phone, "Sam what are you saying using her as bait?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dean it's the only way! I can pretend to give into Lilith."

Dean looked at me, "I'm not gonna let you give yourself like that. What if she does kill you then?"

"I can come back as a full angel."

Dean turned to his side, he didn't like the fact of me becoming full angel, "Sam there's got to be a different way."

"Dean there's nothing else we could do." I heard Sam and I was with him, I had no clue on what else we could do so we wouldn't make a big scene and neither of us could die. It'd be better if I did go so just incase she did kill me I would be able to come back.

"Dean, just let me do this." I walked up to him and he turned his head to look at me. I could tell in his eyes that he didn't want to see anything happen to me and I could understand why.

"You can't do this Hael, I won't let you. We'll think of something else."

"Like what?" I yelled, "Dean, my father could die if we don't do Sam's plan! We can't just barge in there and attack." I sighed, "I know you want to protect me and all but, let's face it; if I become a full angel at least it'll be sorta worth it you could say."

"No, I don't want you to deal with all the mess that comes with being an angel."

"You don't run my life!"

"Well I am older." I rolled my eyes; this was getting no where, and I highly doubt it would get anywhere. Dean was being so stubborn about the full angel deal.

"But, if I die then i'm doing it to save the world!" I crossed my arms, "Fine, you know what? I'm gonna just go and not listen to you anyways." I closed my eyes to try and transport myself to my place but, nothing happened. I knew I could transport myself places but, it didn't work. I opened my eyes and turned to Castiel, "Cas, why ain't anything working?"

"It's probably because you've already worked yourself out so much and your body needs some rest." Castiel explained to me and I did agree with him on that. I had been training a lot and so I should at least get some rest. Well, so much for going to meet up with Sam.

"Hey Sam we'll see you tomorrow night, ok?" Dean closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket. He then looked at me and I turned my head away from him. I heard him sigh, "Alright, come on." I looked at him in confusion as he walked past me and over to the drivers side of the Impala, he then turned around to look at me, "Well, are you gonna move or are we gonna stay here?"

I nodded and then turned to Castiel but, he was already gone. I sighed and then turned around and got into the Impala.


	15. If I Close My Eyes Forever

__

_****_

_**A/N: Thought I would update since I was home sick today. I had a sore throat and it sucks. My dad says I might have to get my tonsils taken out because i've been getting a sore throat a lot lately, I had one like 2 weeks ago and now I have it again! It sucks I tell you. Anyways let's get on with the story, hope you guys like this chapter (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

I ran into my home, I was so out of breath, "Dad!" I yelled when I entered the living room, I looked around and he wasn't there. I ran into the kitchen, "Dad!" I looked around and he wasn't there either. I then proceeded to look everywhere else in the house, his bedroom, the basement, and then I went downstairs and opened the screen door and walked into the backyard but, he wasn't anywhere to be found.

I ran my hands through my hair, pushing my bangs back. Tears ran down my face in terror that Lilith had got him already. I jumped feeling a hand on me and I turned around to see Dean, "Dean, I can't find him anywhere!" I cried and we got into an embrace. That's when I heard the noise, it was a growling noise, like from a big dog. I let go of Dean and looked past him to see this huge dog but, would it have even been considered a dog? It was way too big!

"Hael, run." Dean ordered me to, I looked at him confused. Wondering if he knew what the thing even was, "It's a hellhound, we need to get out of here!"

"But, how?" I couldn't keep my eyes off of the beast, Dean grabbed my arm to make a run for it but, I couldn't budge. I just looked into the creatures deep black eyes like it was controlling me. That's when it launched for me-

I shot straight up, breathing very heavily, I realized I was in the Impala with Dean still on our way to my house, "Hey you ok?" Dean asked with a worried tone to his voice.

I ran my hand through my hair, "I don't know...we were at my place looking for my dad when this...big dog appeared..and..." I didn't want to remember it anymore. That look the creature had was so frightening, I couldn't bare to want to ever see it again.

Dean sighed, "Your having the dreams..."

I looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I had the same kind of dreams with those mutts before I went to hell."

"I almost forgot about that..." I slunched back into my seat and wrapped my arms around me, "I won't go to hell though because i'm part angel...right?" I looked over at Dean but, it took him a while to answer.

"I don't know about that."

"But, Castiel and Zachariah said that if I die I become full angel. So even if I still go to hell I will become full angel."

"You'll have to ask Cas that one." We sat there in silence for a while since I had no clue what to say after that. Everything was all just way too confusing for me to handle.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

I looked at him, "If I do die tomorrow night-"

"Your not gonna die tomorrow night. I'm not gonna let that happen."

"But, let's just say if I do..." I paused, I little bit nervous to say what I was about to say, "I'm glad that my last hours on earth are spent with you." I watched as a smile formed on Dean's face but, as soon as it formed; it faded away.

XXXXXXX

"Well look what the cat dragged in, for it isn't Castiel." Castiel turned to look at Zachariah. Castiel was currently watching Hael's house to keep an eye on her father because of Lilith.

"Zachariah, I have no time for you."

"Oh but, Cas aren't you excited to hear the news?"

Castiel turned to Zachariah with a questionable face, "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't realize it when you were with her earlier?"

"Realize what?"

Zachariah sighed, "Castiel come on, you should notice these things from the start!" Castiel raised an eyebrow, "There's only one explanation as to why Hael's powers weren't as useful this morning."

Castiel let his train of thought work and that's when it hit him, "No..."

"Yes, Hael's pregnant. " Castiel couldn't believe it, how had he not noticed earlier? Well, for one he really wasn't paying attention and just wanted to train Hael and because of the baby in her now developing was holding back her powers.

"You can't let her become full angel now. If she does, the baby will die."

"But, Castiel she doesn't even know she's pregnant yet. Only us angels know and by tomorrow night, Ruby will know too and she'll tell Sam and then he'll tell Hael and then she won't want to fight."

"I made a promise to Hael's mother about letting her daughter out of harm and to protect her."

"Though it's Hael's own choice if she wants to be full angel. She won't even know she's carrying."

Castiel shook his head, "I won't let you do this. There's a reason why father let this happen."

"Whatever, blah blah blah." Castiel glared at Zachariah, "Let's see though who's able to get to Hael first, me or you?" Before Castiel could even get a hold of Zachariah, he had already snapped his fingers and vanished.

XXXXXXX

I stretched my arms as I entered the motel. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and began taking his shoes off. I though made my way to the bathroom, "I'll be out in a few." I said before closing the door behind me once entering the bathroom. When I turned around though I realized I wasn't in a bathroom. Well, I was but it was more fancied up then I had seen it when I first walked in. I looked around trying to figure out where I was; when I went to get out of the place I noticed there was no door anymore.

"Hael, don't be in such a rush." I turned around to see the angel Zachariah, who gave me a smile as he walked up to me.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

I crossed my arms, "About what?"

"You becoming a full angel, that's all." He said with a shrug; I rolled my eyes but, I thought of listening to him though.

"Will I still become one if I go to hell?"

"No."

I looked down and wrapped my arms around my waist, "How come?"

"It's hard to explain...very hard but, it all just has to deal with the whole demon thing. Instead of going full angel...you'll become like Lucifer."

I looked back up and at him in shock, "A demon?"

"No. See, demons were once humans and Lucifer was once an angel but, he became a fallen one which will what you will become if you die tomorrow night during the fight."

"So...I would become like Lucifer?"

"Ding ding we have a winner!" I rolled my eyes, "Yes, you'll become what he is now."

"I don't want to become like him though."

"Then that's why I'm trying to get to you right now and let you kill yourself now before the hell hounds get you and your sent to hell."

"But, what about Dean?"

"He'll understand." Zachariah walked up closer to me and put his hand on me, "It's only right for you to do this. You'll even be able to fight Lilith better and save your father."

XXXXXXX

I sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at the clock and it read 1:35am. Hael had been in the bathroom for over 10 minutes now and I was beginning to worry, "Hael!" I called but, got no answer. I sighed and then got up to walked over to the bathroom. I knocked on the door and slowly opened it but, when everything in the the room was revealed, it wasn't a bathroom. I walked in confused at everything and then the door shut behind me and I turned around to see that there was no door now.

"Dean." I heard a familiar voice but, one I hadn't heard for a long time. I turned back around to see what looked like an older version of Hael but, in a white gown and her hair was curled at the ends and the skin was much much paler. It had to be Seven; Hael's mom.

"Seven?" She nodded and walked up to me, "Why am I here?"

"I want you to stop Zachariah from convincing Hael to become full angel. She doesn't need to become one, she's better off being just half."

"I've been trying to get her not to go for it but, she won't listen."

Seven sighed and she smiled at me, "I know you've been trying hard to convince her. Right now Zachariah has a hold of her but, I can't get to him or I'll be sent back to well, jail you could say it."

"Then how do I get to her?"

"Castiel, pray for Castiel once I send you back to the motel and get him to stop Zachariah. It's very important that you get Castiel to stop him too."

"What do you mean by it being very important?"

Seven looked down and sighed, "I can't tell you as of right now. Hael has to find out first." Seven looked back up at me and smiled, "I can tell you one thing though that it's not a bad thing and more of a blessing."

"Blessing?" Before I knew it, I was back at the motel bathroom. I didn't decide though to think of what Seven just told me but, I knew I had to pray for Castiel before Hael could die. I closed my eyes, "Cas I'm praying for you to come and help right now. Hael is in trouble and I need you now." I opened my eyes and turned around but, jumped as soon as I did once I became face to face with Cas, "You really need to stop doing that."

"Sorry?"

I shook my head, "Never mind about that." I looked at him, "I need you to take me to wherever Zachariah has Hael right now."

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like? I hope you guys did, let me know in your review (:**


	16. Could It Be Any Harder

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've just been trying to figure out where to go with this chapter and the others after it. I've also had school work in the way with my English teacher making us write both a research paper on Shakespeare AND a paper for A Christmas Carol but, with us having to write the story in another characters point of view. Torture really, I haven't even started on the Christmas Carol one and it's due tomorrow. I've been slacking, not able to think of anything. So, tonight i'm gonna have to come up with what I can and write it all down, should be lots of fun. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, it is a little shorter then the rest but, I promise the ones after it will be a whole lot better! (:**

* * *

I watched Zachariah as he walked around me, "Come on Hael, it will be quick. You won't feel a thing." He kept trying to pursue me to become full angel. I was actually starting to think to of becoming one and giving in but, I still had Dean in the back of my mind telling me not to.

"I-I don't know Zachariah." I stuttered, I was scared of him, even if he was an angel.

Zachariah got in front of me and put his hands on my shoulder, "You don't know? Hael, do you know what all powers you could hold if you became a full angel?"

I lowered my head and nodded, "Yeah," I paused, "But, I just can't do that to Dean."

Zachariah took his hands off of me and sighed, "You can save Dean though, in any situation easier then you could while your still human." Zachariah then looked deep into my eyes, "You can reunite with your mom." That got me there, I always wanted to meet my mother. To be given the chance to be with her if I became full angel would be amazing.

"Question."

"Shoot."

"What about this apocalypse deal?"

Zachariah smirked, "That is why we need you."

"What are you talking about?"

"We need all the angels we can get to fight against Lucifer."

"Wait, you all want the apocalypse to happen?" I asked in anger, "You bastards!" I punched Zachariah using a bit of my power, his head turned a little bit but, not much damage inflected.

He laughed, "Your still part human so you can't fight me." I glared at him, "Hael, we need you in this fight against Lucifer. If you agree then you can save the world; with Dean if he says yes to Michael."

"But, isn't Michael going to possess him?"

"Yes."

"Then it won't be Dean, it will be Michael!"

"Come on Hael we need you to save the world and have it to be it's own heaven, without any harm."

"I can't do it, I won't become full angel for you." I spat, in anger; Zachariah had crossed the line, there was now no chance I was gonna let him make me become full angel if it meant half the people in the world dieing to just take on Lucifer.

Zachariah sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." I raised an eyebrow but, then my eyes widened as Zachariah pulled out a knife, "I was hoping that you would say yes and would let me kill you but, I guess everything decided to go opposite then what expected."

I moved back but, hit the wall behind me, "Zachariah don't do it!" I looked past Zachariah to see Castiel and Dean. Zachariah turned around to look at them, "Zachariah you've gone to far now."

Zachariah turned around, "Castiel, it's so nice to see you brother."

"Your not my brother anymore." This was a side of Cas I haven't seen before, it scared me. I backed up a bit. Dean started to walk over to my side.

"Stop right there!" Before I knew it, Dean was slammed up against the wall. Zachariah walked up behind and grabbed me. I looked at Castiel for help, "This girl was meant to become full angel. I don't give a damn about what she's holding right now, I could care less." I looked at Zachariah, a bit confused as to what he meant about what I was holding. I could tell Dean gave him a confused look as well.

"You won't harm them! Now let her go!"

"Ah ah ah, what's the magic word?"

"Goodbye." I looked over at Dean as he lifted up a map to see a blood stained symbol on the floor, his hand had also been cut and was bleeding. He'd been hiding it the whole time, very cleaver, he put his hand up to the middle of the symbol that was drawn in blood and Zachariah screamed and it looked like he was blown away and disappeared.

I fell to the ground and when I looked back up, I realized I was back in the motel bathroom. Dean got up and ran over to me, "Are you alright?" He asked me, I nodded and he helped me up. We walked out of the bathroom with Castiel following close behind. Dean then sat me down at the edge of the bed.

"What just happened?" I asked the both of them, I was scared out of my mind.

"There's no time for questions. We have to get away and fast before Zachariah comes back." Castiel ordered, I wanted to ask him what he had meant by that I was carrying something but, Dean lifted me back up and helped me walk out of the door.

"Where are we going?"

"We're gonna meet up with Sam and Ruby. We're only a few hours away from where you live and we need to meet up with them before we get to your place." I nodded and I turned my head around to find Castiel but, he was now gone. Dean let go of me and I ran my hand through my hair, sighing and then followed him out of the room and then once we got in the Impala, Dean started her up and drove off.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" I paused, I wanted to ask if he knew what Zachariah meant by me carrying something but, I didn't know if he caught what Zachariah said or not.

"Did you know what Zachariah meant...about me carrying something and he didn't give a damn about it?"

"I...don't know." I sighed and looked out the window. I don't know if it had been just me or did I notice that Castiel was more protective over me when him and Dean showed up. But, why would he be more protective then he already is? It was all so very confusing.


	17. All That I'm Living For

**A/N: Thought I would update today because I was bored. I'm so happy though because my mom let me order a Team Dean shirt and I can't wait to get it :D  
I'm soooooo wearing it to school on his birthday which is coming up soon and i'm also happy because I got my friend into Supernatural which means if there is a con any where around I can take her with me. Luckily she is a Sam fan so Dean is still all mine haha. Um anyways I hope you like this chapter (:**

* * *

I leaned against the Mach-1 Mustang, waiting for Dean and Hael, "Sam, you've gotta stop being so quiet and mopey about Hael's possible pregnancy." Ruby said, she noticed I'd been off to my own little world lately since the thought of Hael being pregnant occurred to me. It's really all I've thought about, Lilith freeing Lucifer has barely came to thought unless Ruby brought it up and the other night when we got one of the demons that was working for Lilith.

"You don't know what I'm going through right now." I crossed my arms and looked away, "I can't stop thinking about Hael."

"She'll be alright," I looked over to Ruby who sighed, "Alright, you know what? How would you like it if I told you that I will protect both Hael and the baby, if she's pregnant? And I'll make sure no one will harm either."

I shrugged, "I'd guess it'd make me feel better but, I'm still gonna worry."

"I know you will; you love her and you want to make sure she's alright." We were brought to the attention of the sound of the Impala's motor, we looked to where it was coming from and watched as Dean pulled up next to Ruby's car. I ran up to Hael's side and opened up the door for her and when she got out she gave me a hug.

"Sam, I missed you." I smiled and she looked up at me and I smiled down at her and leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I missed you more." I said as we parted, I noticed her blush but, something seemed different like she was hiding something, her voice also sounded different, it didn't seem very thrilled.

"Well, we gonna get started or are we just gonna stand here with are little reunion?" Dean asked, I let go of Hael and then looked over at Dean who looked like he had a little bit of jealousy in his eyes, or was that just me thinking he did? I looked over at Ruby who looked away once I looked at her and with that look it gave away that what I had been hoping wouldn't happen, happened. Hael was pregnant, just my luck.

"Can't we just hold back for a while and not barge in?" I offered with a shrug, "I mean, we at least gotta think of a plan."

"What about my dad?" I knew Hael would ask that; I really didn't want her to fight Lilith but, I knew that she would have to. I didn't want her to die though and then her never knowing about the baby and I certainly did not want the baby to die.

"Sam's right we need a plan, we can't just barge in there like a couple a maniacs and think we can take Lilith like that." I was taken back at Dean's agreement, I didn't expect him to agree with me. It seemed he wanted to keep Hael safe now too, which made me think of what could have happened to make the two so close while they were together, "We should split up take different parts of the street until we get to Hael's house. But, we shouldn't strand to far away from each other, Lilith could have other demons around and about."

"Alright well then me and Hael will take the street and you and Dean take the backyards." Ruby walked up to Hael, "I think me and Hael should get closer anyways." Dean hesitated to say something, like he wanted to be with Hael but, he said nothing and then let me and Ruby go off. Ruby had to let Hael know that she was pregnant so it was better if those two teamed up.

"Well, alright then. Let's get going, we can't let Lilith win this."

_XXXXXXXX_

I walked down the street with Ruby by my side, she kept looking around hoping no demons would come out and attack us, I just looked a head, thinking about Sam...thinking about Dean; I was in such a predicament and I couldn't stand it at all. I was gonna have to choose one of them or just let them leave and never see them ever again.

"So, what happened between you and Dean?" I was soon brought out of my thoughts by Ruby's question and I blushed thinking about the three days with him.

"We had a thing..."

Ruby stopped in front of me, I looked at her with confusion, "Wait," Ruby turned around to face me, "You've got to be kidding me." She was easy to get to another way around an answer, I mean, a thing could mean other different things but, of course Ruby figured out the right thing.

I shook my head, "No, it happened but, why do you care?"

"Because...let's just say there's gonna be another life in 9 months."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion but, then it came to me. 9 months was how long pregnancy is...my eyes widened, "Are you saying I'm...pre-pregnant?" I put my hand on my head, feeling as if I was to faint.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah and I first thought it was Sam's but, now that you said about you and Dean getting together now I don't know." Ruby turned around, "Sam is not gonna like hearing this one bit..."

"You can't tell him!" I yelled then I looked down, "Not for a while at least...let me tell them, together."

Ruby shrugged, "If that's what you want to do."

"It is...and does Sam know about me being pregnant?"

"Yeah, I gave him a sign earlier. Dean doesn't know though or at least that's not if Castiel or one of the angels tell him and they know more then I do. I mean, they know if it's a girl or boy, who the father is, and it's health, as well as when it will be born and they are much more accurate then what the doctor tells you."

"Then I'll have to get to Castiel before he tells Dean then." I then thought about the fight, I couldn't fight if I was pregnant, it'd probably kill the baby and I didn't want that, "Wait, I can't fight then. Castiel says I could die during the fight for all he knows if I use my power so much and I don't want the baby to die."

"I'll make sure you don't. I made a promise to Sam to protect you and the baby." Ruby put her hand on my shoulder, "I'm not like other demons, I had been working for Lilith but, I stopped because of Sam."

I was shocked, "Wait, you were on Lilith's side?"

"For the beginning but, after getting to know Sam I now want her gone and don't want Lucifer out. It's weird I know but, there's just something about Sam that makes me want to be against her."

I huffed, "Sam seems to have a certain quality, I think he just loves pulling us in."

"Maybe...Sam though, he really loves you." I lowered my head at those words, Ruby tilted her head, "What's wrong?"

"I love him...and Dean." I lifted my head back up, "I love them both the same and now...now that I'm pregnant, I'm stuck with the decision to choose one of them but, I don't know which one."

Ruby gave me a sympathetic look, "I see." She shrugged, "I guess, until the baby arrives you'll know who you want."

"I hope...well, come on let's stop this girl talk and go get Lilith."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I smiled and Ruby smiled back and then we headed for my house. I didn't really mind talking with Ruby, I mean you'd think if she's a demon they'd be manipulating and everything but, Ruby...she was different and in a good way to. Sure, it'd be weird to have a demon as a friend but, I'd deal with it. I knew I could talk to her now for anything that dealt with Dean or Sam.

Ruby put her arm in front of me, "Don't move." I looked at her with a confused face, that's when out of the blue Lindsay walked out from one of the yards. Then I realized, something was different, it wasn't Lindsay. A demon was possessing her, I knew once she turned her face to look at me and she smiled evilly.

'Well, well, well, for it isn't Hael Seven Costanza. Boy have I been waiting for you!" The demon laughed menacingly, "It's really a pleasure to meet you, sadly though, I have to get rid of you."

"Meg, you dare touch Hael and I swear to-"

"God? You swear to god?" The demon who I now guessed name was Meg laughed, "Oh Ruby, your so funny. Anyways...Lilith wants me to get rid of you and leave Sam for herself. Even though she really wanted to meet you but, she know she couldn't because well, she knew you could take her down."

"You'll have to get through me first." Ruby said as she stepped in front of me and all Meg did was grin and that's when I heard the growl behind me. I was so scared to turn around but, I still did and there I was face to face with the hound. Drool ran down it's big tongue and splashed onto the ground once it snarled.

"I won't have to go through you. Have fun!" Suddenly Meg disappeared and before I knew it the hound had me pinned on the ground.

"Hael!" Ruby yelled before I felt the pain of the hound slice my side.

* * *

**What do you guys think? And yes I have brought back Meg, remember though that this all takes place near the end of season 4 so, the guys haven't met back up with Meg yet so, I thought of bringing her in because she's awesome and it would fit because I couldn't just think of a random demon since I already know how Meg is and everything so I thought "I'll just bring in Meg!" xD  
Anyways review and let me know what you guys thought (:**


	18. Never Surrender

**A/N: So, thought I would update for you guys. Who's excited for the new episode? Only a few more days left but, of course to us fans it feels like we're being torture in hell. I calculated and figured out that 1 week in hell is like a year since 4 months was 40 years so, yeah. That's why it's so much torture for us when we wait, it's like waiting in hell and being tortured in there! xD**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this new chapter, the story is just about close to the end. Not fully, but almost, only like a few more chapters to go. Yes I did finish and started on the sequel already so, be ready for that soon enough and you guys will without a doubt like it...or at least I hope and think you will. Well, I should stop blabbing away right now so you guys can read away and then review and let me know if you liked it or not, either way, as long as I get a review to help me out (:**

* * *

"Hael!" I heard Ruby call, I stopped in my tracks as I heard Hael's cold blood scream pierce through the night. Sam had already started running around the house and towards where Hael scream was, I followed close behind, soon enough loading my gun in the process. Both Sam and I stopped in our tracks when we saw Ruby knelled down next to Hael who's head laid on her knees. Blood dripped from Hael's side that had been sliced. Sam was already next to her side while I just stood there in shock and watched as Sam took Hael in his arms. I walked up slowly, and then sat down next to Sam.

"Dean..." I was glad to hear Hael's voice, it let me know she was still fighting for her life and hadn't given up just yet. Sam looked over at me, a few tears ran down his face and I could feel some building up in my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked Ruby who lowered her head, saddened that she wasn't able to stop this from happening.

"Meg showed up..."

"Meg?" Sam quickly brought his head up and looked at Ruby with a questionable face, I too had the same look.

Ruby nodded, "She's possessing Hael's friend right now...she came to kill Hael because Lilith didn't want Hael after her and she only wanted to face Sam. That's when Meg brought out one of her hounds and...it attacked Hael. But, Hael used some of her power to kill it but, it still got her."

"I'm gonna be alright, really." Hael softly said, "I mean, I'm part angel, I can survive this."

"We gotta get her to her place, somewhere safe and treat her, fast." Ruby said before standing up, Sam followed in salute while picking up Hael bridal style and I got up, I looked over to see where the hound laid, well, I really couldn't see it but, I could see the blood from it and the outline. I then turned and followed Ruby and Sam back to Hael's house. She was gonna live through this, I wasn't gonna have her die on me, not this way.

We were able to get to her house, I noticed that none of the lights were on but, the door was unlocked. I was first to walk in and I turned on the light to reveal that something had gone down here. Everything was messed up and out of place then the last time I was here, "James!" I called, for Hael's dad as Sam took Hael into the living room and Ruby ran upstairs to the bathroom to get some towels. I got no answer nor could I find him, I sighed and walked over to the living room to where Hael laid on the couch.

"Is he here?" Hael asked me but, her eyes were already frightened and knew that he wasn't here and Lilith had got him.

I shook my head, "No..." Tears ran down Hael's face, "Hey it's gonna be ok."

"No it's not, nothing ever works out for me. I'm gonna die here, become like Lucifer..."

"No, you won't! I won't let it happen."

"But, it's true! Zachariah said if I died at the hands of a demon then I would become just what Lucifer is which means they'd have to put me in a cage in hell to!"

"Your to good to become like Lucifer. He rebelled against god, you haven't."

"I'm gonna go to hell..." Hael murmured, Sam looked at me, he was scared for what could possibly happen to Hael as well. Ruby soon enough walked past me and up to Hael with a towel in her hand and put it next to her side to clean up the wound.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked, he seemed to be more frightened then I was about the whole thing.

Ruby sighed, "I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait and see. There's nothing here we can use to stitch up the wound and that would cause to much pain for her if we did that anyways."

"We need Castiel." I responded, "Hael can't heal herself but, he could."

"He's not here though, so until he does come we're gonna have to try and stop the bleeding the best we can." Ruby informed, hopefully he would come, I did not want Hael to die like this.

xxxxxxx

The pain was so intense, I tried not to think about it to not make it any worse but, I kept going back to thinking about it. Dean was waiting for Castiel to show up, he wasn't answering any calls, I hoped he was alright. Sam ran his hand through my hair and I looked at him and he gave me a sympathetic look, "How are you doing?"

"I hurt like hell..."

Sam lowered his head, "Did Ruby tell you?" Oh fun, he had to bring up the baby...wait, was the baby ok? I was only scratched in the side...oh, I really hope to god that the baby is still fighting.

I nodded, "Mhm...Sam, I really don't want to talk about this now."

"Why not?"

"This isn't the best time. I don't wanna get hopes up and then die and I never have the baby,"

Sam sighed, "Your right...I just-"

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I know." He gave me a smile, then that's when I noticed Castiel appear next to Dean.

"What happened?" He yelled as he walked over quickly to me.

"Meg showed, Lilith didn't want Hael after her and so Meg sent a hound on Hael." Dean answered for Castiel as Sam helped me sit up but, it hurt so much to do so. The pain was unbearable, I couldn't take it. Sam stood up and moved away and over to stand next to Dean.

Castiel took the now bloody towel off my wound and it didn't look at all good, it was still bleeding terribly and it was also pretty deep, "I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

I smiled, "I'm a fighter." Castiel smiled back at me and then put his finger near the wound and I got this feeling, like a rush went through me but, I couldn't point out the rushing feeling, and then I noticed the wound was gone and I was healed. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, it was all gone. I noticed both Sam and Dean take a sigh of relief once I was healed.

Castiel stood up straight, "Lilith had taken your dad while I was in a fight with Zachariah. I know for a fact though of where she's taken him. I have no clue if she plans to kill him or not but, she does plan to kill herself." I looked at Castiel confused, "Lilith is the final seal, she cannot die at this church tonight or Lucifer to be freed. I will take you all to Lilith but, you must not kill her, you should only weaken her."

I nodded my head, "Ok." I stood up and walked over next to Sam who gave me a reassuring smile that we would be able to fight her. Castiel turned around to stand in front of the both of us and he reached out his arms and put his hand on my forehead then his other hand on Sam's and before I knew it, I was standing in the hall of an old church hallway.

Sam stood next to me and he looked over at me, "You ready?"

I nodded taking a deep breath, "Let's do this."


	19. The Battle of Evermore

**A/N: Since it's Supernatural friday, I thought I would update today. My friend was over earlier because since I just got her into Supernatural and we watched season 2 but, we only stopped at Hollywood Babylon but, she's coming back Sunday then leaving Monday night to finish...which more then likely we will finish before Monday so we'll put in some season 3. It's funny because I know what's going to happen in episodes but, she doesn't yet and she keeps asking me what's going to happen but, i'm like "I told you enough so i'm keeping my mouth shut." haha i'm so evil (:**

****

ANYWAYS anyone ready for the new Supernatural tonight? I'm excited! I can't wait to see it, when I found out the episode is called Mannequin I laughed because I know they got it from the movie Mannequin, which is a very good movie and one of my favorite movies from the 80s, you should really check it out if you never saw it before. Alright well, I should stop blabbing and let you guys get onto reading the fic so, I shall stop...OH Hael's mom has a little part in here, which you guys should like.

* * *

Dean soon met up with us along with Castiel but, he went off to go find my father, thinking he would be around here. He told us to get to the fight before wondering off to find my father. We all began to walk down the corridor. I had this nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach that kept telling me to turn back and not fight, for the baby's sake but, I had to fight, I was meant to fight Lilith with Sam and stop the apocalypse from even starting. Sure, it was risky but, I had to go, I couldn't let Sam fight by himself.

Though, the thought of loosing the baby terrified me completely but, I couldn't let Sam fight Lilith himself, there was no way in hell I'd let that happen. I noticed when we got up to where Lilith was, there were body's laid out on the floor of each side; all of them happened to be dead, not one from what I checked was alive. I then looked straight a head to find Lilith, she had in her hands holding a cup full of blood, demon blood to be exact, she stopped chanting whatever she had been chanting and turned around to face us. Her white eyes soon showing, which creeped me out when she smirked and stared at me.

"Well, well, I hoped that Meg had gotten rid of you. I'm really gonna have to teach her a lesson to make sure she actually kills the culprit before leaving." Lilith said annoyed as she looked at me, "Your all healed up to, just fantastic."

"You should thank Castiel for that." I spat at her with a grin, "Now, why don't you get your slutty demon ass over here and fight."

Lilith gave me a smirk and laughed, "Don't mind if I do." Before I knew it I was slammed up against the wall, Lilith was controlling me with her power but, I went and glared at her to stop her but, even with all my concentration she was still powerful then me. She clenched my neck tight, cutting off air circulation to have it be trouble for me to breath, and she lifted me up. I watched from over Lilith's shoulder Dean running over to fight her but, she knew he was coming and she turned her head and put her other hand out sending him towards the wall.

"D-Dean." I sounded hoarse, Lilith heard me and she gripped my neck even titer then before. I felt myself getting dizzy. I watched from over Lilith shoulder as Sam tried getting up his powers to control Lilith, it wasn't working very well, it looked like it was hurting him to. I could see some blood running down his nose.

"Let go of her!" Sam yelled, suddenly a big gush of wind from no where came and Lilith let go of my neck and she was sent onto the hard concrete floor, with a loud slam.

I fell to the floor and coughed, trying to get some air in me from from what Lilith had cut off and I lifted my hand up and rubbed my neck at the soreness I now felt. I was able to get up, I looked over at Dean who laid against the wall, I couldn't tell if he was ok or not. I started to run over to him but, before I could Lilith sent me flying the other way and I slammed against one of the old chairs, hitting my head very hard.

I was able to regain my strength, getting up, and turned around to face Lilith, who was now being controlled by Sam. I held out my arm and she quickly put her arms out, putting her head back and screaming from the pain. I walked up closer to her, I looked over at Sam, and for a moment, his eyes went black, I blinked, thinking I was just seeing things and when I reopened them his eyes were back to normal. I must had been imagining things because of all this power but, that was too weird.

It wasn't a good idea when I went and blinked, focusing on Sam because Lilith was able to regain her strength and sended me hurtling towards Dean. I slammed on the concrete floor, right next to him, I looked over to him, his hand was on his leg so, I guessed he might have hurt it. One reason why he wasn't able to get up and help, that's when I heard a bang, like someone hitting the wall. I turned to see Lilith now pinning Sam up against the wall, "No! Stop!" I yelled at her as she tried weakening Sam. He was moving around, trying to get out of grip but, with no success.

Lilith turned around, she let go of Sam and he fell to the floor, "What's wrong? Is Hael not strong enough?" Lilith asked, in a baby like tone, then she laughed evilly, "You can't win, you better just give up, you'll never win!"

"Don't listen to her!" Dean yelled, "Get up, fight her!".

"Shut up!" Lilith yelled, quickly sending a glare at Dean, he screamed in pain before falling into unconsciousness.

I put my head down, I felt that we were loosing, I couldn't take any of this anymore. I didn't know how much power I could use, I didn't want to use a whole lot and die, what about the baby? I couldn't die, not now, but there was only so much I could take. I looked over to Sam who was trying to get up but, Lilith kept him from doing so. I then looked over at Dean who still was unconscious. I thought I had enough power to take on Lilith, stop the whole apocalypse but, it just wasn't happening right now. I couldn't do it, we were gonna fail, I was gonna die, loose the baby, and become just like Lucifer.

"Hael, get up!" I heard a voice but, it wasn't Dean or Sam's nor Lilith, I thought I seen a bright light and I looked more into the light to see a woman, in a white gown, that's when I realized who it was; it was my mother.

"M...mom?" I stuttered, it was still hard to talk from what had happened.

"Yes it's me dear." Her soft voice rang peacefully into my ear, "You must get up and fight, you have to win this, you can't let Lilith end the world by setting HIM free."

"But, I...I can't...I'm not strong enough." I whimpered, so much pain ran through my bones. How could I win this at my state right now? There was no way I could.

"That's because your not believing in yourself, look Sam is over there and Lilith is about to kill him, you must believe in yourself."

Her words echoed through my head, they were so soft, so uplifting, I felt that maybe...just maybe, I could win this, "I-I think I can."

"Then do it, do it...for me." I watched as the light faded away, I didn't want it to, I wanted to her my moms soft voice and feel safe.

"Mom don't leave!" I yelled as I tried to get myself up to run after her, "I don't want you to leave me again!" Tears formed in my eyes as I watched the light fade away.

"I never left you dear, never. Now, just believe in yourself, I'm here with you to help." The light and my mom went away and now I stared at the concrete wall.

"No...mom." I lowered my head, that's when I thought I felt a hand on me, letting me know I wasn't alone, it was her.

"I'm always with you." I heard my mothers voice, that's when I had that feeling I could get up. I smiled as all my strength came back to me, I used all the strength I had to get up. I turned to look over at Lilith and Sam, Sam was right now on the ground, clutching himself, in pain, while Lilith just laughed.

"Lilith it's me you want!" I yelled at her and then I spit the blood out of my mouth, "Let him go!" Lilith looked over at me with a grin, "Now!" I raised out my hand, bringing up all the power inside of me and I sent Lilith to the wall, Sam fell to the floor but, he wasn't passed out. I could see from the corner of my eye, Dean regaining consciousness, he watched as I walked over to Lilith, who clutched her stomach and coughed up blood, "Your not gonna send me to hell, my dad had made the deal, not knowing it was actually me who was gonna go but, it's not happening. The only one that is going to hell is you!"

I let out all my power, I couldn't believe all I let out, I hadn't felt as much power before. It was good to know my mom was the one to help with this strength. Before I was able to send Lilith to hell, I was interrupted.

"Don't kill her!" I heard Castiel, I stopped, letting Lilith fall to floor but, because of how weak I made her, she just laid there, not even trying to get up. I turned to see Castiel, my dad stood next to him in amazement at what he had just saw me do.

"Dad..." I whispered and I stopped all my power but, when I did, I felt this rush go through me. I felt my whole body go weak and then, I felt as if I was falling and then...everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy mwuhahahaha, i'm evil. I really hope you guys liked this whole fight sequence, I think I did pretty damn awesome. Now you guys are left to question, is Hael gonna live? Or is she gonna die, never have the baby, and become full angel? I love leaving cliffy's sometimes...xD**


	20. Time For Miracles

**A/N: Hey guys thought I would update, I stayed home today sick, which sucked. I did though watch some Supernatural so that made me bring my mood up lol  
Oh, did anyone do anything for Jensen's birthday yesterday? I got my mom to get a cake and I made a vid and put it up on my youtube. If anyone of you want to check out my youtube my user is Inuyashafan5677, i've had the account for like 3 years but, I just started vidding to Supernatural like last year when I got Sony Vegas. Anyways, this is a somewhat shorter chapter, I still hope you guys like it though (:**

* * *

"Hael!" I yelled as I watched her fall to the floor, all my attention went to her and I got up and ran over to her. I knelled down beside her and brought her limp body into my arms, I put my head down to her chest to hear if she was still breathing and luckily she was. I looked over and watched as Sam slowly got up from where he was and limped over to where we were and knelled down next to me, "She's breathing but, it won't be to long until she looses it all."

"We gotta get her to a hospital." Sam said in a worried tone, we both looked behind us to see that Lilith was gone. Cas had sent her somewhere else, everything was...over.

I tried picking Hael up but, it was hard with my right arm. I felt like I broke it or something, that's when Hael's father, James, came over and picked her up. I held onto my arm, it looked like I broke my arm and Sam had either sprained his ankle or maybe even broke his.

Cas walked over to us, quickly looking over at Hael, "How is she?"

"We need to get her to a hospital which god knows how far that is." I answered him, Cas looked down, he seemed saddened.

"I'm sorry this happened to her, I shouldn't have let her use all her power. She's weakened now and more vulnerable as a human then before." Cas lifted his head to look at me, I raised an eyebrow "Your car is outside, I suggest you get her to that hospital thing and get her treated."

"Can't you do it?" Sam asked, he was just as confused as I was.

Cas shook his head, "I just can't wake someone up, that's one thing we can't do." There was something else wrong with Cas, I could tell but, I just couldn't tell what it was.

"Try and find us soon enough." I told him, he just nodded and disappeared.

"Come on, let's get Hael in the car before time runs out on her." James said bringing my attention back to Hael, I just nodded though and then leaded them out of the Covent.

XXXXXXX

"Hey we need some help!" I yelled as I walked into the hospital, one brunette nurse ran up to me.

"Sir, what's the matter?" She asked but, then she realized what was the matter when I moved out of the way to let James walk up with his daughter in his arms, "Oh boy," She gasped and turned around, "Get the doctor and a stretcher now!" She yelled at two of the other nurses that stood behind the counter then she turned her attention back to us, "What happened?" She asked as she checked out what all was wrong with Hael.

"Car wreck." I answered, it was the only thing that came to thought to explain why both me and Sam were also injured. One of the nurses brought over the stretcher and James laid Hael down on it as the doctor who was a older guy, probably in his mid fifties, walked over.

"What happened?" He asked as he took Hael's arm to check her pulse.

"Car wreck." The nurse I had told answered him, he just nodded.

"We gotta take her to get a scan and see what all broken bones she has but, first we have to stitch up her lip and head." The nurses nodded and then they started taking Hael away.

"Wait no!" I couldn't let Hael go alone but, the brunette nurse stopped me before I could follow the others down the Hael.

"You can't go, you're hurt as well."

"I don't give a damn."

"Dean." Sam said sternly, I turned my head to look at him, "We probably need some patching up."

"I don't care if I'm hurt. I just need to make sure Hael is alright."

"She'll be just fine." The nurse assured me, I looked back at her, "Trust me, we will take care of her. Now, let me see your arm." I sighed and rolled my eyes giving in as she went and pulled my right arm out I then realized there was a cut mark and some now dry blood smeared on it.

"Ow." I muttered under my breath as she took a hold of the arm, "That hurts."

"Well I can see why, it looks like you broke it and need a cast that cut mark doesn't need any stitching, it just needs cleaned up."

"I'll be fine." I pulled my arm away but, only making more pain, "Dammit." I winced as I took a hold of it.

The nurse laughed, "Come on, follow me and I'll get you all fixed up, the doctor should come after your done and tell you how your girlfriend is."

I was taken back at this, "She's not my girlfriend," Oh, how I wish she was though, "She's only a friend."

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just you were so protective of her, I thought..."

"It's ok."

It was a little bit of a silence awkward, "Well, just you two follow me and I'll patch you all up." The nurse spoke up, I finally looked to her name tag to see her name was Sera, "You can trust me."

I sighed and decided to give in, even though I really didn't want to get a cast but, I guess I would have to, Sera started walking down the hall and I followed her along but, then turned around to James, letting Sam pass me, "Are you gonna be ok?"

James nodded, "Yeah, I'll wait here to see if any news comes up about her condition and when I do, I'll try and find you guys." I nodded and then turned around and ran to catch up to Sam and Sera. I really hoped that Hael was gonna be alright, I didn't know what I would do if something happened to her.


	21. These Times Are Hard

**A/N: What's up my home skillets? Thought i'd update for you guys because I'm so nice like that (:  
Hope you all are ok with what goes on this chapter. It makes me sad this story is coming to a close end, there's only like a few more chapters but, that's like 4...I think...lol**

**I can't wait though to start on the sequel and post it up. I really like how this fic has turned out, I think this has to be one of my best fics but, that's just my thoughts...anyways I should stop chatting and let you get on with the story so you can find out if Hael and the baby are gonna survive.**

* * *

I walked down the hall to the waiting room, annoyed by the cast now on my arm. Sam, oh he was lucky, he only scraped his knee and didn't even need a cast and only needed some stitching. James hadn't come to tell me and Sam anything on Hael's status just yet so, I had a feeling she was still getting checked upon. It had only been probably almost two hours, from the catscan to see how bad my arm was broke and Sam getting his knee stitched up.

When we got to the waiting room, I found James sitting there his head was in his hands, I looked at Sam and he gave me a soulful look, I sighed and looked back to James and walked up, "So, any news on Hael?" I asked him, I watched as he took his head out of his hands and shook his head.

"Not yet, they still got her in surgery I think or moving her to a room. I don't know because the doctor hasn't come yet," James answered, he whipped the tears from his eyes, "I feel just like I did 18 years ago when she was born."

I didn't know what to say to him, I looked to Sam to see if he had anything to say but, he looked down. I went and sat down next to James, "Well, first thing first, if Hael does die," I paused, "Which I hope she doesn't but, Cas said she would come back but, as a full angel and also be able to take her old body as a vessel."

James gave me a look, "Are you trying to make me feel better with that?"

I shrugged, "I'm just saying."

"Well, it isn't working. I don't want my daughter to become a full angel, her mom hated being an angel, that's why she left Heaven to become human. I'll make sure she doesn't become one."

"If your thinking of going to the crossroad, don't!" James was taken back at my sudden action, "Hell is not a fun place to be, I should know, I did the same thing with Sam and sure it was worth it to bring him back but, to go to hell? I would never want to go there again! I spent four months down there and that is like forty years of torture, it's not fun. You were able to get free last time of going but, you won't get free from going this time and for Hael I will not let you do this."

"It's not like I have anything going for me right now, Hael's got a much longer and better life to live. She has something to live for, what do I got? Not a damn thing."

"To Hael you got a good life a head of you, you're her father, and the only parent she has left, I would kill to be in her position; both my parents are dead, my father sold his soul to a demon to keep me alive, your not gonna do this to Hael. If she doesn't survive you have to promise me that you won't go to the crossroad on any circumstances and you will wait and let her become full angel, do you hear me?"

James lowered his head, "I said do you hear me out?"

"Alright fine." He said giving in, if he was telling the truth that is.

"And you better not be lying to me because I will keep track on you. I have an angel as a best friend and he wouldn't mind to do something for me if it was to keep an eye on someone."

xxxxxxxx

I watched as Dean tried to get James to rethink about doing another crossroad deal. I couldn't believe how bent on he was to keep James from doing it, he knew what Hell was like and he didn't want James going through the same thing he did and for Hael knowing her father was in hell wouldn't be so great, especially since she was pregnant it would cause to much stress with trying to get him out of Hell.

Hell, I was thinking of going to a deal if something happened to Hael, I didn't want her to die along with the baby but, I couldn't do a deal. Knowing what Dean had gone through is something I wouldn't want to happen and sure I would get a few years to spend time with the baby and watch him or her grow up but, was it really worth it?

I know the baby well, at that time it wouldn't be a baby but, it would be completely devastated after I went to hell and I wouldn't want that to happen but, I wanted that baby to live. I thought about being a father, after all this mess is gone and I wouldn't mind to. I think it would be actually kinda fun, "Oh thank god." James spoke, I raised a brow but, then look to where him and Dean were looking to see the doctor finally walking up to us.

Dean and James got up and we all walked up to him, "How is she doc, is she going to be ok?" I had to be the one to ask, I didn't want Hael to die, not now.

The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry," those words were something I didn't want to hear, at all for a start, "Miss. Costanza...well, she slipped into a coma, she's not responding to any of our commands, we've tried all we could. We did get her stitched up, she has two broken ribs, and a broken leg so she's got a cast right now. She's currently in the ICU as of right now and on life support."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I knew it was a bad thing to let Hael go and fight, I knew it yet, I still let her go, it was my fault Hael was in the condition she was right now. If I would have never let her fight and reveal to everyone she was pregnant and couldn't fight then she would be perfectly fine right now. I could have gone and fought Lilith by myself but, no I just had to listen to everyone, keep my mouth shut on Hael's pregnancy and let her go fight.

"You can go see her if you want but, there isn't much you can do to get her out of the condition she's in, all we can do is wait till she wakes up...if she wakes up that is."

I didn't know what to say, if she woke up? Now I felt like I had when I thought Dean was gonna die of heart failure, did I now have to find someone to lay some mojo on Hael too? I couldn't let her die. I didn't want her to die. How was it Cas couldn't do anything to help her? This was a nightmare but, as much as I tried, I could not wake up from this.

The doctor showed us the way to Hael's room, both Dean and I stopped at the door, we both didn't want to see Hael like this, it was torture seeing her in that bed hooked up to everything. I just wanted her to wake up and joke with us that she was really ok and that she would be just perfectly fine but, I knew that would never happen. She was fighting for her life right now and all we could do was watch and wait.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? I hope I did Sam's part good, like i've said before, he's pretty hard to get exactly right. Anyways review and let me know what you thought (:**


	22. The Pain Makes It So Hard To Understand

**A/N: So, I was bored and thought, why not update this story today? I hope you guys like this chapter, Sam and Cas get into it. It's kinda short but, it's only because like I've said thousands of times before, it's hard to write Sam out and get him right. I believe though that he would do something like this, don't you guys agree? Anyways, I should stop chatting and let you guys get on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

I leaned against the chair, it'd now been two days since Hael slipped into the coma. I was getting frustrated now. I looked over to see Dean resting his head on the bed rail, I then looked over to see James on the other side of the room from me, sleeping, not soundly though. All of us have not had a good nights rest since Hael slipped into the coma. I couldn't take it anymore, Hael was getting weaker every second that went by.

I got up, "I'm going to call for Cas, I can't wait any longer. Hael needs help."

"Sam, he can't do anything about this. Just leave it alone." Dean said lifting his head from the rail and turning around to look at me, "Your only gonna cause a fight between you two."

"If that's what it takes to get Hael to wake up then that's what I'm doing."

"Your gonna get yourself killed, you can't take him on." Dean said in annoyance, I wasn't going to listen to him. Hael needed help, maybe Dean would understand why I was like this if he knew Hael was pregnant.

"If I have to die trying to keep Hael alive then that's what I'll do."

Dean got up and turned to me, "Fine go get yourself killed but, you don't think I want the same thing? Of course I want Hael to wake up! But, you don't see me or James going to fight an Angel now do you? You're pretty much asking for Death to come get you there!"

"I have different reasons..." I muttered under my breath in anger, he had no clue what I was going through.

I looked over at James, "Sam, he's right. Don't go and fight Castiel, you won't be able to win. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I didn't listen to them, what was the point in listening to them when they had no clue what I was going through? I stormed down the hall, I knew with this fight I could more than likely get myself killed but, I couldn't let Hael just lay there dying, "Cas you bastard, I seriously need you right now. Hael is dying and so is the baby in her and I can't have that happen. I don't give a flying fuck if she'll become full out angel if she does die. You can't let this happen!" I yelled as I walked outside of the hospital. I turned around and looked over to see Cas, he walked up to me, I softened up a bit, "You have to do something...please."

"I've been trying."

"Then try harder!" I felt like wanting to punch him, "Hael is still asleep, if you were trying hard enough then she wouldn't be in the position she is!"

"I'm doing the best I can."

"Then why is she still asleep?"

"Sam you don't understand."

"Don't understand? Why is everyone telling me that? I understand completely! No one knows how I feel! Hael is dying along with the kid and you're doing nothing to help!"

"Sam, if there was something I could do I would have done it by now. You don't think I want her to wake up? I made a promise to her mom to keep her safe and out of harm, I don't want to break my promise."

"Then do something!"

"Like what?"

"Anything! If it can wake her up!"

"I'm trying to think of ways that won't harm the baby."

"Hurry the fuck up then!" Cas looked at me with them blue eyes of his and they looked like they were in pain. I sighed, "I'm sorry Cas, I'm just..."

"I understand Sam, now that you know she's pregnant, you want to do everything you can to keep the baby alive."

"Can't you just get into her mind or something to convince her it isn't a dream to wake up?"

Cas looked at me, "I've thought about that but, I don't know if it even would work or not."

"If it won't harm the baby, then will you do it?"

"I can try, I can't say it'll work a hundred percent."

"Just do it, I-I can't stand it if Hael will die."

Cas nodded, "I know, you have a bond with her but, so does Dean."

I looked away, it hurt me to know that I had to fight Dean to win Hael's heart, it would break him if I won and I didn't want to see him hurt because of me. He was my brother but, I loved Hael, "Sam?"

I looked back over at Cas, "Sorry...I just was thinking."

Cas gave me a sympathetic smile, "How do you and Dean both fall in love with the same girl?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, just my luck, I guess."

"How is that luck?"

"It's just sarcasm."

"Oh..." That made me kinda laugh, Cas knew nothing when it came to humans but, he still tried his best to know and sometimes it was just too funny to watch him try and understand something.

I then thought of something I had to ask him, "Oh...and Ruby...she told me that you know already know a whole lot of stuff about the baby right now."

"Yes...I'd rather want to tell Hael everything but, since you know I guess I should tell you. The baby is a girl, she's right now healthy even with all the stuff Hael's been through, though it shouldn't effect her too much because she's barely even a week old. She'll be born January 24th."

I looked at him in shock, "January 24th?" Cas nodded, "That's Deans birthday."

"Yes, it is."

"Well...if she is Dean's then he'll like that." I chuckled but, then stopped; I really wanted the baby to be mine, I kinda liked having the thought of being a father cross my mind even with all this going on. I looked up at Cas, "Can you tell me-"

"No." Cas stopped me mid sentence, he already knew what I was gonna ask, "That's the only thing I can't tell you and not even Hael, until the baby is born."

"Why not?"

"It's just orders."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "Rules...they annoy me." I looked at Cas who gave me a slight smile, "Well, are you gonna go try and get Hael to wake up now?" After questioning that, he disappeared probably to go to the job he was suppose to right now, thank god.


	23. Don't Wanna Loose You Now

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've just been so busy with school. Graduation is coming up and my senior prom was last night so there's just been so much for me to do. I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys. It's short, but it's between Dean and Hael. It's kinda like from All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2 when Dean talks to dead Sam, that scene did give me inspiration for this chapter ^_^**

* * *

I laid my head against the rail of Hael's bed, James had decided to go take a walk, probably went to go find Sam, make sure him and Cas didn't get into a full out fight. Did Sam not realize how much it hurt me to see Hael like this? I didn't like it one bit either, but that doesn't mean going to try and find Cas to start a fight with him until he could save Hael. I knew Cas was trying to figure out everything he could to make Hael better, he made a promise to keep her from becoming a full angel until it was actually her time to go. I really didn't want that time to be anytime soon.

I leaned back, me and Hael were alone, and I couldn't help but, want to say some things, even if she probably couldn't hear me, though I'm pretty sure she'd listen to what I have to say to her, "Hey Hael..." I sighed, "You know you should really wake up soon, I don't know what I'll do if you don't...you see, I've never been really in tune with a lot of girls. Most of the girls I've been with have just been one night stands the only real relationship I ever had was only for a few weeks but, it didn't last because of the hunting."

I looked down and went to hold Hael's hand, "You see though, the same way I had felt about her is pretty much what I feel about you. Yeah, we've only known each other for about a week well, for you at least. I still remember when Sam and I came over when your dad and my dad teamed up for a hunt and your mom was still alive." I chuckled, I could feel the tears building up, I didn't want to let them out though, "I remember, I use to think you were more annoying then Sam, always crying, keeping me awake through the night."

I paused, thinking about back then, "Your mom though, as much as you went through with your crying and all, she still could deal with the whole thing. I don't know how she could." I felt a tear roll down my face, I looked down and watched as it hit Hael's hand, I sighed, "Your mom reminded me of mine so much, she had the same compassion, and tolerance, she treated Sam and I like we were her own kids."

I stopped, thinking of the last time Sam and I had stayed, I remembered Seven being so worried about something, she was scared that something was going to get her, she kept us close saying she would protect us, thinking whatever was coming for her was going to try and get us as well, thinking we were in the way. At first, I had thought some monster was after her but, I didn't know for sure. Dad had came quickly back to get us, he told us that James said Seven and Hael were in danger but, he didn't say that James told him why, I didn't know if he knew the angels were going after them or not, "She was just great...you're just like her, with everything."

I paused again, whipping the tears away from my face, "I just don't want you to leave me because there's something about you, your not like other girls. I've never been able to talk to a girl about Zeppelin or any classic band, you know so much about music. You can make me smile and you have such a great personality, I'd really like to get to know you a lot more. Maybe, you could hunt with Sam and I, if you wanted to that is. I think it'd be fun having you on our team, you can fight and with your powers that'd help as well."

I leaned down and kissed Hael's forehead, "So, please, wake up...for me."


	24. Save Me

**A/N: Hey guys, guess who graduated this recent Thursday? I did! Haha I thought I'd update, it's almost to the end which is really sad. Anyways intense chapter, we find out if Hael is going to survive or not and become a full angel :O**

* * *

Dean kissed my lips, that feeling made my stomach get all tight, I could feel my face blushing. I never had this feeling with any boyfriend of mine, not even Logan, surprisingly. Dean's kisses was the best, he knew how to make me feel good. When Dean parted I looked deep into his green eyes, then that's when I seen past Dean, Castiel at the foot of the bed, "Cas?" Dean disappeared and then I sighed and pushed my bangs back, Cas looked down at my body because all I had was my laced black bra and my underwear. I blushed and put the blanket over me, "What are you doing?"

"I thought I would get into your mind..." Cas paused, this was just too awkward, "Don't worry I won't tell Dean this."

"Good..." It would just be embarrassing knowing Dean knew about me dreaming this, it was already bad that he knew I dreamed of him before, "Anyways why are you here?"

"You didn't realize?"

"Realize what?"

"Why you've been dreaming so long then you should?"

"Ummm...no. I mean, dreaming this is something I really don't want to wake up from." Cas raised an eyebrow, I sighed and shook my head, "Nevermind..."

"You slipped into a coma."

I looked at him confused, "A coma?" I pulled the blanket over me and got up from the bed, I now wore a black shirt with KISS written on it and some jeans, "You're kidding me."

Cas shook his head, "Do you think I would kid around about this? Why would I even be here?"

I sighed, "Your right...but, how?"

"You used to much power during the fight...even though when really it was all alright but, because of well, the baby, it held you back since of it developing and now your body is very weak."

That's when it hit me, "The baby...is...is it alright?"

Cas nodded, "She survived."

I smiled, "She? I'm having a girl?"

"Yes, she's actually even with all you've been through, very healthy. She's more likely to survive through stuff easier with the angel blood in her. She's also what is helping with keeping you alive."

I looked at him, with a strange and shocking face, "Really?"

Cas nodded, "Yes."

I sighed, "How long have I been out?"

"Two days right now..."

I lowered my head, "How are Sam, Dean, and my father coping with all of it?"

"They are dealing with it, they haven't left the hospital. They've all been close to you. Dean more then the others. Sam was the one to ask me to see if I could get into your mind."

"So..umm about the baby..."

"I can't tell you if she's Sam or Dean's, I can tell you that she will be born on January 24th but, that's all."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I'm not allowed."

I looked up at him with anger, "But, you rebelled and took me away from Zachariah to go fight with Sam! You rebelled against your orders to keep me from becoming a full angel!"

"I know, but I had to do that, even though it was planned for you to become full angel, I wouldn't let it happen. I made a promise to your mom to keep you safe and it makes me want to keep you more safe now that you're pregnant."

"Thank you Cas, you're a real help, but I don't know how to wake up. I do feel like I'm very weak but, I just can't do anything so I've been letting it all go really." I shrugged, "I just can't seem to wake myself up, even if I tried."

"That's why your still in the coma, you're just letting everything go by and not fighting, if you keep going like this you will die that's why I have come here into your dream to try and get you to wake. I can't do it myself. If I could you would be out of this coma already but, you're not."

"So, I just gotta stop wanting to stay in this dream and then I'll wake up?"

"Precisely, that's what you need to do now. Attempt to close your eyes and think of waking up, it should work."

I nodded and did what I was told, I closed my eyes and tried thinking as hard as I could to try and wake up from this. When I woke up though I was still in the same place, just now I wasn't in the room I was in before. Now Cas and I was at a beach and I was in purple bikini, I could even feel the heat from the sun and everything.

I looked over at Cas who was still in his trench coat, looking around a little weirded out, "Okay...awkward."

"Damn, I thought that would work." Cas walked up to me, "You must have not thought hard enough."

Suddenly, I felt a little weaker all of a sudden, "Cas I feel...weak."

Cas was taken attention to this, "Weak? What do you mean by weak?"

"I feel like...I don't know." I put my hand on my chest.

Cas walked up quickly to me, "No, this isn't gonna happen, not now."

I looked at him in confusion, "What...do you mean?"

"It's coming to be your time."

I looked at him wide eyed, "Are you...saying I'm dying?" Cas nodded his head, I walked back, shaking my head, "No, I can't die. Not yet, I have a baby, a life I haven't lived all through yet!"

xxxxx

I rested my head on the rail, I wish Sam would just deal with everything. It was hard for me to handle this right now but, I had to stay strong. Suddenly I heard beeping, I looked over to the heart monitor to see the heart beat was going down, I looked quickly to James who had just been startled, opened his eyes from the sound, "Go get the doctor...NOW!"

James nodded and ran out to get the doctor, I looked down at Hael, "Oh please please god, don't let this happen"

xxxxx

I walked down the hallway back to Hael's room when suddenly, James ran past me and then the doctor with a team of nurses. I followed them down the hallway, "James!" I yelled for him, he stopped and turned around.

"What's going on?"

"Hael's heart rate is going down."

My eyes widened, "But, Cas was suppose to do something."

"Well, it doesn't look like it. Sam, she's dying right now!"

"No..." I quickly ran past James and ran up to Hael's room. Dean stood by the door and I got next to him and watched the doctors.

"We're loosing her!" The doctor yelled, they shocked her but, it didn't work.

One of the nurses walked over to Dean, James, and I, "You mustn't watch this, please leave."

"No!" Dean said stubbornly, pushing the nurse away and walking up closer, "I'm not leaving her! She's not gonna die alone, I want her to know I'm here with her."

"Same! we're not leaving." I agreed and walked up next to him, "We're not gonna let her die on us."

xxxxx

"Cas, I feel weird. What's happening?" I asked him, suddenly everything seemed a little blurry but, I was able to focus everything again.

Cas walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulder, "Close your eyes right now, do it!" I nodded, tears fell from my eyes as I closed them, "Now, think harder! Think harder then you had before!"

"I-I can't."

"Do it!"

Nothing was happening, I was trying everything I could, "Nothings happening." I sobbed, I didn't want to die.

"Keep your eyes closed, now think! Try and wake yourself up right now or your going to die!" Cas's words faded and then I felt a little shock go through me.

xxxxx

I watched, praying, hoping Hael would live. That's when the heart beat line on the monitor went straight and the same beep sound just dragged on, I grabbed Sam's arm, I was hoping it wasn't true, she couldn't die. The doctors shocked her for four more times until they decided to stop, "Well, I guess it's a quit."

"No, you can't quit on her!" I yelled, "Keep going, she'll come back!"

The same nurse that came to hold me and Sam back, walked up and put her hand on my chest, "I'm sorry but, we can't do anything. She's gone."

"Time of death, 8:20pm." One of the other nurses that stood by the bed said, I didn't want to believe this. Hael couldn't be gone, this wasn't real, I had to be dreaming this.


	25. Heaven Can Wait

**A/N: Hey guys thought I would update, but guess what? The next chapter is the end of this story! D:  
Don't worry though, there WILL be a sequel to it! How has everyone been doing during this summer hellatus? I've been able to manage. I got Pretty Little Liars and Teen Wolf to keep me accupied lol  
But, I heard that SPN is going to return on September 23rd! That's 6 days before my birthday and it makes me happy. I'm gonna think of it as an early birthday present. Anyways, I should stop talking here and let you guys get to reading and see what happens with Hael! :O**

* * *

Suddenly I heard a gasp and I looked to see Hael's eyes open and the heart beat came back. She took a deep breath and started coughing, like she was choking. I closed my eyes, "Thank you god." I whispered.

"Hurry, get her some water." We all took a sigh in relief, knowing she was okay. I knew for a fact that she wouldn't leave and I was right.

"Dean...Sam..." I heard her voice, it was silent and cracked but, I could still hear it. Both Sam and I walked up to her bed once the nurses got away and sorted everything out. I took her hand, she looked over at us, with a smile.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked her softly, she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Well, I could be dead." She answered, letting out a small laugh before coughing. Her voice was a little strained. One of the nurses then came over with a cup of water.

"Here you go dear." Hael smiled and took the cup and gulped the water down fast. She then handed the nurse back the now empty cup, "I'll go get you some more."

"Thanks, I really need some." The nurse then walked away, leaving it now only us.

We waited until the doctor made sure she was fine, he was surprised at what had happened and how she had even survived, he said that she must have had one hell of an angel watching over her, I knew who that was and he was right about him being one hell of an angel.

"How much do you remember?" Sam asked, he probably was wondering if she remembered anything from when Cas talked to her.

"Nothing much...I remember fighting Lilith but, after that everything is just black."

"Do you remember anything else?"

Hael shook her head, "No, nothing else. Where's my dad is he okay?"

"I'm right here." Sam moved out of the way a little bit so Hael could see her father.

"Dad, I'm so glad to see your alive. I thought Lilith had already smite you."

"She almost did but, Castiel got to me in time. I'm just glad to see you're finally awake."

"So, everyone lived?"

I nodded, "Yeah, everyone lived."

"Even Lin?"

"She's at home and perfectly safe. That demon didn't do any harm to her."

Hael smiled, "I'm so glad to know that everything worked out okay."

"We are glad to see you're okay. You almost gave us a scare back there."

"What are you talking about?"

"You almost died...well, actually you did."

"But, you came back." I added with a smile, "I knew you wouldn't leave us so soon."

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are just about over." One of the nurses spoke up, I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to leave her, she just managed to escape the clutches of Death, "You can come back tomorrow morning."

I leaned down and kissed Hael's forehead, "I won't be far."

After the nurse took us out of the room, I walked down the hall with Sam, "So, you got a hold of him didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I had to, Dean. It was worth it too, Hael almost died back there for good, but Cas was able to save her."

"She could have still lived either way."

"She would have become a full angel though, Cas didn't want that, none of us wanted it."

I didn't say anything, he was right, I didn't want Hael to become a full angel and have to go by all them angel rules. I wanted her to have her own freedom, like she has now. Would she even be the same person after turning into a full angel? I didn't want to know that anytime soon.

xxxxxxx

I watched outside my window as the wind blew, I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to sleep. Suddenly I heard what sounded like the flapping of very large wings, I sat myself up, even though it was a little hard to but, I managed. I then found Cas, "Cas, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to talk, you should lay down." I nodded and followed as told but, rolled onto my side and he walked over and sat on the chair next to my bed.

"Cas, what happened?" I really wanted to know how I made it out alive, I wanted to know how Cas was able to save me.

"I was able to get to your soul before Tess did."

"Tess?"

"Reaper."

"Like a grim reaper?"

"Yes. She was about to take you and the your baby's soul but, I got to you guys in time to put your souls back intact."

"Wait, the baby is okay?"

Cas nodded, "She's perfectly safe."

I smiled, "I'm having a girl?"

"I already told you this."

"I don't remember."

Cas sighed, "That's right. Your memory was wiped from your dream when you died. Well, you're having a girl and she will be born exactly on January 24th."

"Wait, I did die didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean I'm a full angel now?"

Cas shook his head, "No, like I said, I was able to get to your soul before you were sent to heaven."

"That's good..."

"How so? I thought you wanted to become a full angel?"

"Well, yeah, but not for a long time, being half is perfectly fine with me. Though, I wouldn't mind being a full angel so I could protect Sam, Dean, and my dad better."

"You protect them good enough already, they are very glad to have you by their side." I smiled, Cas made me feel better, he always made me feel safe. I finally let out a yawn, "You tired?"

I nodded, "Guess I finally am."

"I'll let you sleep then."

"You'll stay here, right?" I didn't want to be left alone, who knows what could possibly come and get me now?

"I've always been here, I promised your mom to watch over you, and I've kept that promise all these years. When you were scared or lonely, I may have not shown my face, but I let you know that I was there."

I wondered, with those words, had Cas actually been there all my life? When I didn't even know about angels and demons? Had he actually scared the darkness away when it was around?

"Thanks Cas."

Cas smiled and looked at me with his big blue eyes, "You don't need to thank me, now get some sleep, you need your rest."

I nodded and did what I was told, I closed my eyes and drifted off. I still felt Cas's presence by my side, letting me know that nothing would try and harm me ever again.


	26. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**A/N: Omg guys, it's over! I'm really sad now :(  
No worries though, there WILL be a sequel! That's why I left the last chapter at a cliffy. I thought i'd be like Kripke since he just loves to do that to us. Anyways, thank you SO much for the reviews. This was my first ever Supernatural fanfiction and I can't believe it turned out so well! I hope you guys liked this a lot and be ready for the next story because it's gonna be intense :)**

* * *

"Hael, wake up." I heard Dean's soft voice, my eyes slowly opened and I looked out the car window to see that we had turned into my street. I smiled, knowing I was finally home, and this time I didn't have to watch out for any demons. Dean was the one to take me home while Sam and my dad, maybe even Lindsay, was there waiting for me.

I yawned, "Ah, man." I stretched my arms, "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again." Two weeks in the hospital was not very pleasant.

"You think I can join?" I shook my head with a laugh and hit Dean in the shoulder, making him have a laugh. I watched as Dean pulled into the driveway and soon enough when he did I watched as my father, Sam, and Lindsay all walked out of the house. Dean parked the Impala and I unbuckled my seat belt and was about to get out but, Dean stopped me, "Oh no, you wait." I sighed as I waited for him to get out and then he walked around the front of the Impala over to my side and let me out.

"You didn't have to do that." I told him as he took my hand and helped me up, "I could of opened the door just perfectly fine."

"Yeah, but, I just thought it'd be nice." I rolled my eyes at Dean and he just smiled at me, oh how I loved his smile.

"Hael!" Lindsay screamed as she ran up to me and gave me a big hug, "I'm so glad your back."

I laughed, "Hey Lin, I'm glad that I'm back too."

Lindsay parted, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you in the hospital. Your dad told me everything that happened." I looked over at my dad who smiled at me, "I can't believe you fell down a flight of steps, how can you be so clumsy?"

Dean chuckled and I looked over at him with a glare, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, then turned to look at Lindsay, "I don't know, I was just so stressed out over Logan's death those few days."

Lindsay gave me a sympathetic smile, "I know. I'm just so glad your alright."

Dean cleared his throat and I sighed, "Lin, I'd like you to meet Dean."

Lindsay looked over at Dean and smiled, "Hi, I'm Hael's best friend, Lindsay, Lin for short." Lindsay then looked at Dean strangely, "You know, I feel like I've met you before."

"Probably someone else because I don't ever remember meeting you."

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah, your right."

"Well, come on, let's get you inside." Dean said wrapping his arm around me and then walking me to the door where I met up with Sam and my dad and I gave them both hugs. I was trying to think how was I going to get Dean alone so I could tell him about the baby? I was only two weeks pregnant already.

"So glad your finally home." My dad said as we entered the house, I looked to see the place had been cleaned up since the last time I was here. It looked homey again, which is what I liked.

"Yeah, same here." I said with a smile, I turned over to look at Sam and Dean, I had to tell Dean and soon.

xxxxx

I walked around the living room, I knew I had to leave, Sam and I had to get back on the road, but I didn't want to. Maybe I could bring Hael along with us? No, it has always been me and Sam. I could come back every now and then, but I just didn't want to leave Hael. Though, I had to continue hunting, that was my job.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out to see Bobby was calling, "Hey, I gotta step out and take this call." I told everyone, I didn't take any glance at Hael when I walked out of the house. When I got out, I pressed the answer button, "Hey, Bobby, what's up?"

"Dean, been trying to get a hold of you for days, where have you knuckle brains been?"

"Trying to stop the last seal from breaking."

"Well, where are you at? I got track on some demons and I need you and Sam."

I sighed, "Bobby, can't you call anyone else?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well," I laughed, "We kinda met this girl an-."

"Dean, we don't need any of that, you are a hunter." Bobby interrupted and he was right, I was a hunter, hunting was my life, I could never be domesticated. So, what was the point in even trying to start anything with Hael? I had to let her go back to her normal life, though yeah it would be kinda hard, but she would have to face it. I admit, I would miss her a lot, but chances of ever having a real relationship with her was slim to none because she would have to learn all the basics of hunting if I let her stay.

She knew nothing about hunting, yeah she had her powers and they could help her, but what if she was caught off guard and killed by something just to get to me? I wouldn't be able to live with myself after, knowing she died because of me. One thing though, I'd never forget her, even if I tried.

"Dean, are you there?" Bobby asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Well, are you and Sam gonna get over here or not?"

I didn't want to say it, but I had to, "Yeah, we'll be there, we just gotta patch things up here and then we'll be on our way."

"Alright then, call me when you get here."

"Will do." I hung up the phone, took in a breath. This was going to be hard, having to leave Hael, but I had to do it. I walked back into the house, I noticed everyone had made their way over to the living room. I looked over at Hael, who was smiling for being glad to be back home. I then looked over at Sam, who looked up at me and when he did, everyone else did.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked, Hael looked at me confused, I didn't want to hurt her. I've become so attached to her, she was nothing like any girl I've known before. I spoke my true feelings to her at the hospital, I wasn't lying, I'd never lie about something like that. I didn't want her to get hurt though, live through the hunter life. She would be able to get on with her normal life without me and Sam and if she ever did need our help we would come, but we had to leave.

"Bobby called, he wants us." Sam's face looked like he didn't know what to say, it looked like he was wanting to say no and that he wanted to stay, but he knew just as much as I that we could never permanently stay.

Hael shook her head and got up, "No, you can't leave."

Sam looked like he knew something that I didn't, he got up and put his arm on Hael, "Dean, can't Bobby call anyone else?"

I shook my head, "No, he tried, but everyone's busy. Hunting is our job, you know that."

"But, you can't leave!" I was startled, Hael was now starting to cry, I didn't know why she was getting so emotional over this.

"I have to, we can't stay here, we have to get back to hunting."

"No, you can't leave, you have to stay here!"

I was beyond confused as to why Hael was acting like this, what made her get so bent out of shape over this, I had no clue, "Why not?"

She bit her lip, like she wanted to say something, but she didn't know how, "He has to know." Sam said to her, she nodded her head.

"I know."

"Okay, what's going on here? What are you keeping from me?" I asked, I was a little mad knowing Sam knew what Hael was keeping. Hael walked up to me and took my hand, I looked into her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"You can't leave because..." Hael paused, scared to blurt out the reason.

"Because?"

"Because, I'm pregnant."


End file.
